Pequeños retazos de nuestras vidas
by Anoushka-Volga
Summary: Siglo XIV, la República de las Dos naciones comenzaba a alzarse gloriosa en el mundo. Polonia, Lituania, Bielorrusia y Ucrania compartirán su vida desde ese momento. Aventuras insólitas, alianzas secretas, conflictos, romance y mucho más será lo que vivirán estas jóvenes naciones a partir de ese momento. (Advertencia: Este fanfic está en versión Nyotalia)
1. Chapter 1

Pequeños retazos de nuestras vidas

Antes de comenzar me gustaría hacer una pequeña aclaración: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hidekazu Himaruya. Yo simplemente he querido hacer esta historia sin ánimo de lucro y con el único fin de entretener.

Los nombres usados son los siguientes: Fem!Russia: Anya/ Male!Belarus: Nikolai / Fem!Lithuania: Helena/ Fem!Poland: Jánica/ Male!Ukraine: Dmitri

Nota importante: Al situarse esta historia en el he pensado que las naciones aparentarían mucha menos edad que la que tienen ahora, así pues aparentarían lo siguiente en edad humana.

Anya: 15 años.

Nikolai: 14 años.

Helena: 15 años.

Jánica: 14 años.

Dmitri: 16 años.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Nuevo hogar

La brisa soplaba ligeramente aquel día primaveral haciendo caer al suelo algunos de los pétalos de las flores que comenzaban a portar los numerosos manzanos que se alzaban gloriosos en el camino.

Éstos parecían danzar con el aire creando así bellos torbellinos de colores rosados y blanquecinos. Los cuentos antiguos decían que solo sucedían fenómenos así de bellos debido a pequeñas hadas que, traviesamente, jugaban con las flores de los árboles cuando estaban contentas o cuando querían celebrar algún acontecimiento especial. Y la verdad era que acontecimiento más especial que el que se produciría ese día no se vería en mucho tiempo: Ese día Polonia y Lituania establecerían su unión formalmente.

De este modo, Helena y Nikolai, los representantes de las naciones de Lituania y Bielorrusia respectivamente, se dirigían hacia Polonia. Jánica había insistido profusamente en que debían vivir en su casa, así que así se hizo.

La corte seguidora del país lituano cabalgando a paso lento, levantaba pequeñas oleadas de polvo en el camino de tierra a su paso, lo cual hizo estornudar al pequeño Nikolai, quien iba cabalgando en un precioso caballo de color negro y de largas crines.

_ Odio esto. _Se quejó el joven bielorruso mientras se limpiaba la nariz con una de sus mangas.

_ Te dije que deberíamos haber hecho el viaje dentro de una carroza, como han hecho mis damas de compañía. Pero como no has querido... _Dijo la lituana encogiéndose de hombros ante la afirmación de Nikolai. Ella por su parte cabalgaba un hermoso caballo de color marrón. Su crin estaba debidamente recogida con hilos de oro.

_ No. Quiero ir a caballo.

_ Como quieras... _Helena suspiró ante los arrebatos de su esposo.

La verdad era que Nikolai consideraba de poco hombre el tener que ir dentro de un carruaje ya que eso mostraría debilidad. Mostraría que no aguantaba un viaje a caballo y que debía ir con las mujeres. ¡Antes muerto que demostrar debilidad! Prefería tener unas agujetas de miedo a la mañana siguiente en las piernas por montar tanto tiempo a caballo antes que el que pensaran de él que era débil. Eso jamás.

_ ¿Por qué tenemos que ir a su casa de todas formas? _Preguntó el niño viendo cómo ya casi llegaban a la capital polaca.

_ Jánica así lo quiso. A mí no me importa ir a vivir a su casa, es más, me agrada un poco la idea. Así podré conocer sus bailes, música y literatura. _Contestó la lituana mientras sonreía, la verdad era que tenía muchas ganas de aprender nuevas cosas y aquella era una oportunidad única. A Nikolai eso le parecían cursilerías propias de chicas tontas.

_ Ya verás cuando Polonia te obligue a adquirir sus costumbres, no te gustará tanto.

_ N-no me va a obligar. Nuestro estado se llama "Mancomunidad Polaco-Lituana". ¿V-ves? Mi país aparece también en el nombre, yo también mando.

Nikolai hizo rodar los ojos al ver lo ingenua que estaba siendo Helena. Su hermano mayor, Dmitri, representante de Ucrania, le había escrito hacía un par días contándole que vivir con Jánica estaba resultando ser más duro de lo que él pensaba. La chica le había impuesto sus costumbres, idioma e incluso religión, y eso que la polaca era una criaja a la cual Dmitri sacaba por lo menos cabeza y media, pero, ¡menudo genio tenía la criaja! Era muy mandona y tenía muchos "aires de reina". Bueno, nadie la podía culpar, había sido tratada así desde hacía mucho tiempo.

El bielorruso solo esperaba que Helena supiera sacar carácter cuando estuviera en su presencia y no se dejara oprimir, pues eso supondría despedirse de ciertos privilegios que él tenía muy en consideración, como era el conservar su idioma natal y costumbres en general.

A medida que se iban acercando a la capital, comenzaron a divisar algunas granjas que se encontraban a las afueras de la ciudad. Los campesinos, aunque ya sabían de la noticia de que los representantes de Lituania y Bielorrusia llegarían aquel día junto con su corte, se mostraron sorprendidos al verlos. Todo aquello era lujo. Los caballos estaban más limpios que algunos de los propios campesinos, las armaduras de los caballeros relucían con los últimos rayos del Sol de aquella tarde y las telas de los pendones eran de tan buena calidad que a alguno que otro se le pasó por la cabeza robarlas para así hacerse un traje nuevo.

En cuanto vieron aparecer a Helena y a Nikolai, las gentes se acercaron más al camino de tierra y les saludaban con sonrisas en el rostro, haciendo torpes reverencias. Helena, muy contenta y mostrando su dulce carácter saludaba de buena gana al pueblo llano agitando suavemente una de sus manos. En cambio Nikolai, que iba aún bastante enfadado, solo les dedicaba cortas miradas.

_ Nikolai, anímate. ¡Mira qué agradables son todos! _Exclamó la chica al ver el decaimiento de su amado bielorruso.

_ No puedo, no quiero. No me gusta vivir con Jánica, no me cae bien.

_ P-pero si no la conoces... Es simpática.

_ No lo es, es una caprichosa. Mi hermano me lo ha dicho por carta.

_ B-bueno... quizá sí sea un poco caprichosa pero... Mira el lado bueno, vas a ver a tu hermano. _Argumentó la joven intentando buscarle el lado bueno al asunto, ella era así, positiva hasta extremos que quedaban fuera del raciocinio humano, lo cual era bueno, sin duda.

_ Menuda alegría... _Murmuró Nikolai con sarcasmo siguiendo en su misma línea.

Unos minutos después la corte llegó ante el castillo de la polaca. Tardaron más de lo esperado ya que la gente se empezó a arremolinar en torno a ellos y a los caballos les costaba pasear tranquilamente, pero afortunadamente el tumulto pasó.

Nikolai bajó del caballo en primer lugar y acto seguido bajó Helena ayudada por uno de los caballeros de más confianza. Tras saludar y devolver las reverencias a algunos de los nobles más importantes de toda Polonia que habían ido a mostrarles sus respetos, entraron por fin en la fortaleza.

El Castillo Real de Varsovia estaba casi recién construido, por lo tanto era bastante impresionante. No tenía una estructura propia de castillo medieval, a la cual estaban acostumbrados Helena y Nikolai. El estilo del castillo era barroco, su base era rectangular y estaba construido en ladrillo de color rojo, resaltaba a la vista de sobremanera.

Ambas naciones entraron en el castillo caminando lentamente y observando anonadados la exquisitez y el lujo con el que estaba decorado el "hall" del edificio, al final de éste se encontraban situados dos tronos con acabados en oro y pequeños bajo relieves que servían para ornamentarlos. Sentados en ellos se encontraban Jánica y Dmitri.

En cuanto Nikolai y Helena entraron, Dmitri se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y sonrió al ver a su hermano. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no le veía y estaba muy emocionado. Si por él hubiera sido se hubiera lanzado a abrazarlo con fuerza, pero la mirada de Jánica le hizo detenerse. La imagen que ella quería dar era de superioridad, y eso se conseguía manteniéndose en su posición de gobernante. Aunque ciertamente el nuevo estado se llamaba "República de las DOS naciones" no podía evitar querer tener un poco el control de todo.

Así pues, Jánica solo se levantó cuando Helena y Nikolai estuvieron frente a ellos, la verdad es que la niña imponía.

_ ¡Helena! ¡Qué bien que has venido! Me alegra mucho que estés en mi casa. _Exclamó Jánica cambiando su semblante a uno más alegre. Después de todo Helena y ella eran muy amigas. _ ¿Ha ido bien el viaje?

_ Sí, no hemos tenido ningún percance indeseado. Tus caminos son bastante seguros. _Dijo Helena sonriendo de la misma manera que Jánica mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo.

_ Pues a mí no me gustan tus caminos. _ Dijo tajante Nikolai. La verdad es que lo que decía no tenía mucho sentido ya que el paisaje polaco y el lituano se parecían bastante. El caso era molestar.

_ ¡Nikolai! No digas esas cosas tan feas… _Reprendió Dmitri al escuchar la lengua sibilina de su hermano menor.

_ Es la verdad.

_ Pues, tipo que, si no te gusta te aguantas. _Esta vez quien contestó fue Jánica mirando fríamente al bielorruso. Tras esta pequeña intervención se aclaró la garganta y volvió a sonreír dirigiéndose a Helena. _ Todo está bien por lo que veo, si hay algo que pueda hacer por vosotros…

_ Darnos de comer. _Espetó Nikolai sin mucha educación ya que había cortado en mitad de la frase a la polaca.

_ ¡N-Nikolai! _Exclamó la lituana ante la altanería de su joven esposo. La verdad es que desde que Polonia y Bielorrusia habían cruzado la primera mirada, se había sentido en tensión completa. Algo le decía que entre ellos las cosas no irían nada bien.

_ No, está bien. Es cierto que, como que, ya es algo tarde y es hora de cenar.

Y así, con un rápido mandato a una de las sirvientas, Jánica mandó preparar la más suculenta de las cenas para sus nuevos huéspedes. Quería dar una magnífica impresión.

En lo que la cena era preparada, Helena y Nikolai se instalaron en el que sería su actual dormitorio. La verdad era que no era muy distinto al que tenían en Lituania, solo ligeros detalles decorativos y ornamentales los diferenciaban. Pero en sí, los muebles eran los mismos: Una gran cama de madera de roble con dosel y sábanas de colores azul oscuro y blanco, un escritorio ya preparado con papel, tinta y pluma, un gran armario (a decir verdad enorme) y un bonito tocador con espejo.

Las damas de compañía fueron las encargadas de deshacer las maletas y de adecentar el cuarto al gusto de la lituana añadiendo algunos objetos de uso cotidiano de Helena como eran aceites perfumados, complementos para el pelo, y algunas joyas.

Nikolai se tumbó sobre la cama y cerró los ojos mientras suspiraba cansado. Aquello no estaba bien. No podía estar nada bien viviendo bajo el techo de la polaca, pero no le quedaba otra. Además, la lituana parecía estar emocionada por estar allí. Aquello empeoraba la situación. Si se hubiera sentido incómoda quizás hubiera podido convencerla de que se marcharan a casa de nuevo y es que a Nikolai poco le gustaban los cambios, no le agradaba lo desconocido y ciertamente prefería la rutina. En aquella casa la palabra "rutina" era desconocida, eso seguro.

En esto al muchacho le sonaron las tripas y, algo avergonzado se puso la mano sobre el estómago intentando acallarlo. Helena que llegó a escucharlo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

_ Creía que no tenías hambre de verdad.

_ ¿Por qué creías eso? _Preguntó Nikolai sentándose sobre la cómoda cama.

_ B-bueno, pensé que el demandar a Jánica por comida era solo para molestarla y tacharla de mala anfitriona por no haber sido ella quien nos lo ofertó primero.

_ Ah, bueno, eso también quería hacerlo. Pero tengo hambre en serio. No me has dejado desayunar esta mañana.

_ ¿Y-yo? No ha sido mi culpa… Te has levantado muy tarde y si hubiéramos esperado más tiempo hubiéramos llegado aquí de noche, y e-eso sí sería peligroso. Por la noche hay bandoleros.

_ ¡Pero si llevamos una escolta entera! No nos hubiera pasado nada.

_ Aun así…

_ Eres una miedica, Helena.

_ ¡No es verdad! Solo me preocupo por que mi gente llegue sana y salva.

Nikolai dejó el tema de lado ya que empezó a oler a comida y, como si se tratara de un embrujo, caminó fuera del cuarto siguiendo el aroma a carne estofada. Helena simplemente suspiró algo triste al ver que el chico siempre quería tener razón, era muy cabezota.

No tardó mucho en encontrar el Gran Comedor. Allí se estaban acabando de preparar los platos y la cubertería en general y ya las criadas comenzaban a servir los suculentos manjares que degustarían esa noche. Había varios tipos de carne cocinadas de diferentes maneras, salsas diversas, pan, y patatas asadas para condimentar.

El bielorruso no tardó en sentir cómo la boca se le hacía agua, estaba tan embobado por la comida que no se dio cuenta de que su hermano mayor se encontraba en la misma sala que él y que se dirigía velozmente hacia su dirección. No tardó mucho hasta que Dmitri abrazó con fuerza a Nikolai. Éste salió de su ensoñación cuando recibió el potente abrazo de su hermano, casi cortándole la respiración.

Dmitri era un joven alto, fuerte y bien curtido por las batallas. Podría atemorizar a cualquiera que se tropezara en su camino de no ser por sus facciones faciales tan dulces. Su pelo rubio, ordenado vagamente con dos horquillas de metal a un lado que le daban un aspecto desaliñado y encantador. Sus ojos azules claros transmitían tranquilidad y su sonrisa era pura inocencia, en apariencia, claro.

_ ¡Брат(*)! ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos! _Exclamó el ucraniano extremadamente emocionado.

_ ¡N-no puedo… respirar! _Intentó pronunciar el bielorrusio ante el "acoso" de su hermano mayor. Al contrario que Dmitri, Nikolai era muy delgado y aún no había "pegado el estirón", cosa que le molestaba de sobremanera.

_ Oh, perdona. _Dijo Dmitri riendo ligeramente mientras soltaba a Nikolai. _ ¿Cómo estás, Nikolai? ¿Bien?

_ No. _Contestó fríamente el bielorruso recuperando el aire con cierta dificultad.

_ ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque ahora tengo que compartir hogar con la estúpida de Polonia.

_ No deberías decir eso. A las damas no se les llama así.

_ Tengo hambre. _Dijo Nikolai cambiando de tema radicalmente, sabía de sobra que de las mujeres solo debían decirse cosas agradables y que no ofendieran su honor, no le hacía falta que su hermano le diera una charla sobre buen comportamiento. _ ¿Se come bien aquí?

_ ¡Mucho! _Dijo asintiendo con ganas el ucraniano. _ Solo llevo unas semanas viviendo con Jánica, pero siempre manda preparar cosas muy buenas. A veces hasta me deja hablar con los cocineros para que les pida lo que quiero comer para el día siguiente.

_ Es decir, que te está comprando a través del estómago. Dmitri, eres un tragón. _Dijo perspicazmente Nikolai mientras daba algunos golpecitos en el estómago de su hermano con el dedo índice.

_ ¡N-no es así! _Dijo sonrojándose un poco el mayor.

La pequeña discusión entre los dos hermanos de repente se vio interrumpida por la llegada de las dos naciones femeninas. Lituania se había cambiado de vestido incluso para la ocasión, algo estúpido según el criterio de Nikolai pues pronto se iría a dormir y nuevamente tendría que cambiarse. Pero ya se sabía. Las mujeres eran seres extraños con costumbres más extrañas aún.

_ Oh, o sea, que ya estáis aquí. Qué puntuales~ _Comentó la polaca mientras les indicaba que se sentaran en la mesa. No hace falta decir que Nikolai no tardó ni medio segundo en hacerlo. Sin embargo, antes de comenzar a comer la polaca extendió sus manos. _Antes de comenzar a comer vamos a bendecir la mesa.

Todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo y se cogieron de las manos. Todos excepto Dmitri, que cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

_ Dmitri. Tú también. _Exigió la rubia mirándole muy mal. Aquello se repetía todas las noches.

_ No. No soy católico, soy ortodoxo y no voy a rezar a tu modo.

_ ¡Pero si creemos en el mismo Dios! ¿Es que no quieres honrarlo apropiadamente? ¡Eres un mal cristiano!

_ ¡Soy un buen cristiano! ¡Pero no voy a adoptar tu religión! ¡Jamás!

_ ¡Lo harás! ¡Yo mando sobre ti, me has de obedecer!

_ ¡No mandas sobre mí! ¡Que esté anexionado a ti no significa que puedas tener todo el control sobre mí, Jánica!

_ ¡Sí puedo!

_ ¡No, no puedes!

_ ¡Que sí, te digo!

_ ¡Y yo te digo que no!

Helena y Nikolai miraban aquella escena con cierto miedo en sus ojos, el griterío era inmenso, habrían jurado incluso que notaron cómo los nobles personajes que salían en los cuadros que decoraban el Gran Comedor cubrían sus oídos. Las miradas de la polaca y el ucraniano parecían tener fuego, parecía que iban enzarzarse en un combate de un momento a otro. Aquello era horrible. Inconscientemente Nikolai había agarrado la mano de la lituana por debajo de la mesa, tal era el horror que sentía en ese momento. Y Helena gustosa le devolvió el apretón de mano pues se sentía de la misma manera que él.

La discusión se resolvió finalmente después de un par de tensos minutos con la aceptación de Dmitri ante las demandas de Jánica, a la cual cogió de la mano y rezó de mala gana.

_ Bien, ya que hemos rezado apropiadamente, podemos empezar a…

Jánica fue cortada en mitad de la frase ante la imagen de Nikolai comenzando a devorar una pata de cordero que había justo enfrente de su plato. No se molestó ni en usar los cubiertos. El pobre niño tenía un hambre del demonio. Jánica se quedó sorprendida ante la mala educación del joven, estaba claro que Helena lo consentía demasiado. Helena simplemente sintió cierta vergüenza y a Dmitri se le escapó una pequeña risa al verle comer de esa forma.

Nikolai, ajeno a todo, siguió comiendo tranquilamente.

_ N-Nikolai… _Demandó casi susurrando su atención la lituana.

_ ¿Mmh? ¿Qué? _ Preguntó Nikolai con la boca llena y parte de su rostro manchado con la salsa del cordero. Por fin se dio cuenta de que todos los presentes le miraban. _ ¡Ah, la servilleta!

Y dicho esto se colocó la servilleta al cuello como si fuera un niño pequeño y siguió comiendo de la misma manera volviendo a ignorar al resto de las naciones.

Jánica hizo rodar los ojos y empezó a comer, pero más sosegadamente que su compañero el bielorrusio. Así de la misma manera lo hicieron Ucrania y Lituania.

La cena estuvo maravillosa, las carnes estaban cocinadas perfectamente y condimentadas en su punto justo. Las salsas tenían la espesura adecuada y las patatas estaban deliciosas y combinaban muy bien con la carne elegida. Prácticamente se deshacían en la boca. Acompañando la cena, un buen vino se sirvió del cual quedó muy poco en la jarra. Todos quedaron perfectamente llenos.

_ Escuchadme un momentito, ¿sí? _Demandó Jánica mientras se levantaba de su asiento para captar mejor la atención de sus compañeros. _ He de anunciaros algo, como que, súper importante.

Helena y Nikolai quedaron expectantes ante la pausa de la chica, mas no Dmitri, sobre el cual apareció un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, quizás producto del vino, quizás producto de otra cosa.

_ Dado que ya estáis aquí, he decidido formalizar mi unión con Dmitri y en una semanita o así nos casaremos. ¡Será la boda del siglo!

_ ¿P-pero no estáis ya casados? _Preguntó la lituana un poco sorprendida, ella pensaba que nada más irse a vivir Dmitri con ella habían arreglado una boda, tal y como había hecho ella con Nikolai.

_ No, preferí esperar a que llegaras, ¿no soy una genial amiga? _Preguntó la polaca señalándose a sí misma_ Ah, vosotros también debéis casaros.

_ Pero si nosotros ya estamos casados. _Contestó Nikolai. Helena sonrió tontamente al escuchar al chico decir que estaban casados, pocas veces la reconocía a ella como su esposa.

_ O sea, sí, pero renovar los votos o algo así. Será más impactante si todos en mi reino ven que nos unimos felizmente.

_ Nuestro reino. _Recalcó la lituana volviendo de su pequeña ensoñación romántica.

_ Eso, nuestro reino. Qué tiquismiquis, Helenita. _Dijo en broma la rubia. _ A todo esto. Mañana han de limpiar el castillo para que todo esté perfectísimo para la boda, así que tendremos que dejarlo unas horas por la mañana. Pero tranquilos, he pensado en una actividad que seguro os gusta. ¡Saldremos de caza! ¿Qué os parece?

_ A mí me gusta la idea. _Dijo rápidamente el ucraniano. Usualmente salían a cazar montados a caballo y cabalgar era lo que más le gustaba a Dmitri en este mundo. Sobre un caballo se sentía completamente libre, se sentía poderoso, sentía que era uno con el animal. No por nada se decía que los ucranianos y los caballos podían entenderse.

_ A nosotros también. _Respondió la lituana tras observar cómo asentía su esposo.

_ ¡Muy bien! Pues ahora a dormir, que mañana hemos de madrugar y todas esas cositas.

Las cuatro naciones se levantaron de la mesa y se dieron sendas buenas noches. Jánica salió de la sala agarrada del brazo de Dmitri y charlando animosamente para sorpresa de Nikolai y Helena. Hacía tan solo unos minutos que habían tenido una discusión terrible y ya parecían estar totalmente bien. Parecían un verdadero matrimonio, siendo sinceros.

La lituana y el bielorruso se dirigieron de la misma manera a sus aposentos y, tras ponerse ropa adecuada para dormir, se metieron en la cama. Ésta era sumamente cómoda e invitaba al sueño fácilmente, las sábanas, por otro lado eran cálidas pero a la vez ligeras y muy suaves. Era como acostarse sobre una nube.

_ El día no ha estado mal, ¿verdad? _Preguntó la chica aún sin apagar la pequeña vela que alumbraba el dormitorio.

_ Estoy cansado. _Contestó el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

_ ¿Te ha alegrado ver a tu hermano? Él parecía estar muy contento de verte, se le notaba en los ojos.

_ Sí, bueno. Dmitri es muy pesado y pegajoso, siempre lo ha sido.

_ ¡Debe de ser bonito tener hermanos! Yo jugaba con los hijos de los reyes cuando era mucho más pequeña, pero no debe ser lo mismo.

_ No, no lo es. _En ese momento la imagen de su hermana Anya pasó un momento por la cabeza de Nikolai. _ Y más si no son tan guapos como mi querida hermana Anya.

Helena se maldijo en ese momento por haber sacado el tema de los hermanos, por su culpa el bielorruso había recordado a la rusa y eso no estaba bien. Bueno, estaba bien que se acordara de ella, pero no si lo hacía románticamente y menos si estaba ella delante, que era su esposa.

_ Y-ya… ¡Mañana iremos de caza! ¿Crees que cogeremos algo? _Preguntó la chica intentando cambiar de tema. El bielorruso asintió.

_ Espero cazar un oso. Dicen que aquí son mucho más grandes que los que había en nuestra casa.

_ Es que más que osos nosotros teníamos muchos lobos. ¿Recuerdas?

_ Sí. No sé por qué no me dejabas cazarlos…

_ Ya sabes que son importantes en mi cultura y además, me gustan mucho. Son muy bonitos.

_ Mmm… Pero un oso si me dejarás cazar, ¿verdad?

_ S-si tienes cuidado sí, supongo que sí.

_ Bien. _Dijo el chico sonriendo malvadamente ya empezando a tramar un plan para combatir contra un posible y temible oso.

_ S-solo espero que mañana Jánica y tu hermano no discutan como hoy…

_ Mi hermano tiene muy mal carácter. Me contó en sus cartas que peleaba mucho con El Imperio Otomano. Iba mucho a luchar contra esa chica. Es así.

_ Y-ya lo veo ya, si a eso le sumamos el mal genio de Jánica…

_ Mejor no pensar en ello.

_ Sí, mejor. _ En esto Helena apagó la vela y se recostó en la cama junto al bielorruso. Tímidamente le cogió de la mano, pero Nikolai se soltó pronto del agarre. _ ¿Por qué no me dejas cogerte de la mano?

_ Porque no. No me gusta.

_ Pues antes me has cogido de la mano…

Nikolai no contestó y entonces se dio la vuelta haciendo como que dormía, queriendo olvidar ese tema. Se sentía un poco avergonzado por haber tenido miedo y sobre todo por haberle cogido de la mano a la chica. La joven se sintió un poco decepcionada. A pesar de que habían sido un matrimonio por muchos años Nikolai no había llegado a quererla nunca. Es más, a veces sentía que la despreciaba profundamente por el asunto de haberle separado de su hermana Anya y demás. Los pensamientos de Helena se vieron interrumpidos de repente cuando notó la figura de Nikolai moverse y acercarse a ella para darla un pequeño y casto beso en los labios.

_ Se me había olvidado. Buenas noches.

Tras decir esto de nuevo Nikolai se dio la vuelta en la cama y se dispuso a dormir. Helena se sonrojó un poco y olvidó todos sus malos pensamientos.

Era curioso cómo habían adoptado sin querer esta tierna costumbre ambas naciones. No es que la lituana le hubiera impuesto que la diera un beso antes de dormir, ni mucho menos, todo había surgido de forma espontánea hacía ya muchas décadas. Los pequeños países habían visto que los nobles daban besos a sus esposas cuando éstos marchaban a explorar, a la guerra o simplemente a cazar. Cuando los niños preguntaron a una de las damas por qué hacían eso, ésta les contestó que no sabía si su marido volvería de donde fuera que fuese, así que le besaba como despedida.

Los niños interpretaron que los besos se daban cuando no sabías con exactitud a dónde iba el otro o cuando algo desconocido se acercaba. ¿Y qué había más desconocido que el mundo de los sueños, donde unas veces solo aparecían oscuras imágenes, pesadillas horribles y criaturas monstruosas? Aquello era peor que ir a la guerra.

Así pues los niños decidieron que como despedida y por si acaso, se darían un beso todas las noches. Y así lo hicieron, convirtieron esto en una costumbre que se arraigó tan profundamente en sus almas que, en el caso de Nikolai por ejemplo, si no le daba un beso de buenas noches a la chica, no podía dormir. Helena encantada siempre correspondía a ese pequeño beso, pues producía en ella una sensación agradable y hacía a su corazón latir un poco más deprisa mientras una extraña felicidad inundaba su alma. Así ella, sumergida en felicidad, conseguía conciliar el sueño rápidamente y sin contratiempo alguno como pudieran ser las pesadillas o cosas de ese estilo.

Un beso. Un acto tierno. Un acto de cariño.

Y, en definitiva, un acto de unión.

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Брат(*) = hermano


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Los lobos lloran esta noche

Ya a las ocho y media de la mañana en el Castillo Real se escuchaban pasos acelerados por los pasillos, ruidos en la cocina, algunas voces por parte de las criadas más experimentadas que intentaban instruir a las nuevas, el choque de espadas en el patio trasero donde los caballeros entrenaban para futuros combates... En definitiva, movimiento en todas las estancias del castillo.

En todas excepto en uno de los dormitorios principales donde los representantes de las naciones de Lituania y Bielorrusia dormían plácidamente. Sin embargo este sueño apacible se les acabaría pronto.

Una de las damas de compañía de Helena llamó un par de veces a la puerta antes de entrar y luego se dirigió hacia su señora.

_Señorita Helena, es hora de levantarse. El Sol ha salido hace mucho tiempo y la señorita Jánica exige que se prepare inmediatamente.

_ Mmm... Ya voy...

La pequeña lituana contestó medio adormilada y con los ojos entrecerrados. La dama, al ver que su señora se había despertado, se retiró y esperó fuera de los aposentos.

Helena se frotó los ojos un par de veces y se estiró murmurando alguna que otra queja en su idioma natal. Si por ella fuera se hubiera quedado durmiendo al menos una hora más. Una vez que estuvo más o menos despierta movió el hombro al bielorruso, el cual dormía en una posición bastante extraña, con la boca abierta y cayéndosele la baba. Una imagen digna de ver.

_ Nikolai, levanta... Tenemos que prepararnos para salir a cazar.

_ No quiero... _Dijo el bielorruso con un dejo de enfado en su voz mientras se cubría enteramente con las sábanas. _ No quiero ir a cazar, ve tú.

_ ¿Cómo voy a ir yo sola? _Preguntó la chica tirando de las sábanas para así destapar a su esposo.

_ Caminando con las piernas. _Contestó Nikolai tirando también. La verdad es que los dos parecían críos peleando de esa forma, era hasta cómico.

_ ¡Pero es tu deber acompañarme! Soy tu esposa.

_ Pues nos separamos.

_ ¡N-no! ¡E-eso no! _Exclamó alarmada la lituana ante la sola idea de separarse del chico. ¡Con lo que le había costado anexionarle!

_ Entonces déjame dormir. _Dijo el bielorruso tranquilamente sabiendo que había tocado el punto débil de la chica. Ahora podría dormir en paz.

Helena se detuvo en su intento de destaparle, pero no dejaría de insistir para que se levantara. Sabía que si llegaban tarde Jánica se enfadaría de sobremanera y tendría que aguantar su mal humor durante toda la mañana y debería soportar sus comentarios del tipo: "O sea, es tu culpa, Helenita", "Le mimas demasiado" "Él debería hacerte caso" "Mírame a mí con Dmitri" y un largo blah, blah, blah... No, debía encontrar la manera de levantar a Nikolai a tiempo. En ese momento se le ocurrió una fantástica idea.

¿Qué era lo que más le gustaba a Nikolai desde que había llegado a Polonia? Su comida.

_ Nikolai, ¿sabes que Jánica ya ha mandado preparar el desayuno? Creo que ha ordenado recoger las mejores frutas, y queso, mantequilla, pan, huevos, leche...

Al mencionar aquello el joven bielorruso no tardó ni medio segundo en levantarse de la cama y comenzar a vestirse rápidamente y no muy bien. La lituana no pudo evitar reírse al ver cómo la camisa que intentaba ponerse se había quedado atascada en su cabeza. Al chico se le había olvidado desabotonar los botones del cuello. Se levantó de la cama y le ayudó a ponerse la prenda.

_ Eres muy bruto. _Dijo la chica mientras reía suavemente y le arreglaba un poco el pelo ya que, al esforzarse para que la camisa le entrara, se había despeinado bastante.

_ Y tú eres muy pesada. _Nikolai empujó ligeramente a la lituana para así lograr apartarse de ella y bajó hacia el Gran Comedor dejando a Helena sola. La verdad era que había sentido un poco de vergüenza al no haber podido ponerse la camisa solo.

La joven ya estaba acostumbrada a este trato, al fin y al cabo este tipo de situaciones se repetía todos los días, pero aun así siempre dolía. En ese entonces entró su dama de compañía para así ayudarla a vestirse. Helena se dejó arreglar y, muy a su pesar, aceptó ponerse un corsé. Es cierto que sabía que su dama era benevolente con ella y que no lo apretaba demasiado, pero aun así no le gustaba llevarlo, era bastante incómodo. Una vez pasado lo peor, se sentó en el tocador y se dejó peinar.

Helena se miró en el espejo detenidamente y se preguntó si Nikolai no la quería por no ser lo suficientemente guapa. Mucha gente admiraba su belleza, pero esa gente pertenecía a su corte y ya se sabía, era su deber adularla, así que no podía confiar en demasía en sus opiniones sobre su aspecto físico.

Ella representaba a la gente de su país y al territorio de Lituania en general y, bien era cierto que en Lituania había mujeres muy hermosas, así que se suponía que ella también debía serlo. Pero aun así dudaba.

_ E-em... ¿Crees que soy guapa? _Aún si su corte no le era del todo sincera decidió preguntarle directamente a su dama de compañía.

_ Claro que sois guapa, señorita. _ Contestó sinceramente la mujer mientras seguía peinando a su joven señora. _ ¿Me permitís preguntaros el porqué de esa cuestión?

_ B-bueno... Es que parece que a Nikolai no le agrado y... p-pensé que podría ser por no ser lo suficientemente bonita para él. _Contestó un poco avergonzada la chica. Se suponía que una gobernante debía tener seguridad en sí misma, cosa que a ella le faltaba cuando se trataba de Nikolai.

_ No os preocupéis, señorita. Estoy segura de que el señorito Nikolai piensa que sois muy hermosa. _Contestó sonriendo.

_ ¿Entonces por qué no me quiere?

_ Querer es complejo. ¿Me permitís que os cuente una experiencia de mi vida?_ Helena asintió con curiosidad esperando escuchar qué le contaría su dama._ Mi padre no amó a mi madre hasta que pasaron siete años desde su boda. Mis padres no se amaban cuando yo nací, como tantos otros fue un matrimonio arreglado. Pero al final todo acabó bien, como podéis ver.

_ Oh... ¿Y cómo pudo acabar bien?

_ Con paciencia, señorita. A base de dulces gestos y palabras, de pasar tiempo el uno con el otro... Supongo que así se llega a sentir cariño por una persona. A veces incluso amor. _ La mujer acabó de peinar a la lituana, había trenzado su larga y castaña melena y había añadido varias cintas de colores para adornar._ Ya está, ¿os gusta?

_ Sí, gracias.

La niña se sentía algo más animada tras haber escuchado aquella historia. Quizás lo único que necesitara fuera tiempo. Mucho tiempo. Y así, finalmente, lograría conquistar su corazón. Así de simple parecía el asunto a ojos de la chica. ¿Por qué iba a mentirle su dama después de todo?

Helena entonces se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor dando pequeños saltitos, jugando mientras caminaba.

Mientras esto pasaba, en el dormitorio de Jánica y Dmitri la situación era totalmente distinta. Ambas naciones ya llevaban un rato levantados. El ucraniano estaba sentado sobre la cama, ya totalmente vestido y peinado, leyendo un libro con expresión aburrida. Todos los libros en esa casa estaban en polaco (a excepción de los que había traído Helena, claro) y, como aun no dominaba del todo el idioma, le resultaba difícil leer cualquier cosa, incluso cuentos o leyendas mitológicas.

_ ¡No, ese no me gusta!

Una molesta Jánica dijo mientras desechaba ya el tercer vestido que le enseñaban sus damas de compañía. Éstas, aunque portaban una sonrisa en el rostro, se notaban cansadas ya que su señora no se lograba decidir, ya llevaban al menos media hora así.

_ Está claro, tendré que mandar hacer, como que, otro vestido. ¡Esos no me gustan! ¡No me quedan bien!

_ P-pero señorita, hace un par de días sí os gustaban estas prendas. _Dijo con cierto temor una de las damas de compañía.

_ Pues ya no. Mandad hacer otro vestido. ¡Ahora!

A la polaca se le notaba muy molesta, a punto estaba de estallar y eso no era bueno. Dmitri al menos pensaba que no era bueno. Si Jánica se enfadaba mucho podría anular la salida de aquella mañana y él no quería eso. Estaba deseando poder salir a cabalgar poder sentirse libre aunque solo fuera por un par de horas ¡Incluso esa noche había soñado con caballos! No podía permitir que la cacería se anulara por nada del mundo.

Así pues el ucraniano se levantó de la cama, dejó el libro sobre una de las mesillas de noche y caminó hasta quedar justo detrás de su futura esposa. Suavemente colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ésta y sonrió.

_ Te pongas lo que te pongas vas a estar guapa. Aunque vistieras con la prenda más fea del campesino más pobre del reino, seguirías siendo la mujer más hermosa de la Tierra. Si no mírate._ Dmitri condujo a la joven hasta un espejo de cuerpo entero. _ Tu cuerpo es delgado y esbelto. Tu pelo es suave, largo, liso y se asemeja a las madejas de oro. Y tus ojos son de color verde claro, justo iguales que dos preciosas esmeraldas. ¿Qué otra mujer podría superar tu belleza?

Jánica se ruborizó un poco ante los halagos del ucraniano. Se miró al espejo durante un par de segundos y estuvo de acuerdo en que su imagen era bella. Así pues sonrió y finalmente escogió el primer vestido que le habían mostrado sus damas de compañía. Se vistió y, tras peinarse un poco el pelo, el cual siempre llevaba suelto y sin ningún tipo de adornos, se dirigió hacia Dmitri sonriendo. Sus halagos ciertamente le habían puesto de muy buen humor.

_ Dmitri, tienes, como que, toda la razón del mundo. Pero aun así quiero otro vestido. _Acabó sentenciando la chica sin perder su sonrisa. _ Ah, y esa camisa no combina con el color de tus ojos.

Dicho esto la niña salió de sus aposentos y caminó en dirección al Gran Comedor. Por otra parte, en cuanto Dmitri y las damas de compañía escucharon el sonido de la puerta cerrarse suspiraron totalmente aliviados. Afortunadamente el humor de la rubia había mejorado considerablemente, no había que temer que se suspendiera su salida aquel día.

_ Habéis sido muy hábil, señorito Dmitri. _Comentó una de las damas mientras volvía a meter en el armario los vestidos que había desechado su señora.

_ ¿Yo? No ha sido nada. Tengo una hermana pequeña y recuerdo que le gustaba que le dijera cosas bonitas así que… pensé que a Jánica también le gustaría.

_ ¿Y a quién no? Vos tenéis mucha labia. Vuestras palabras parecían pura poesía en mis oídos.

_ ¡Como un auténtico trovador, sin duda! Qué gran habilidad lingüística… _Ante tales halagos Dmitri se rascó torpemente la nuca y sonrió algo sonrojado. Que tres bellas mujeres le adularan era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado. _Además de que tenéis un cuerpo de ensueño. Qué suerte tienen algunas.

Ante tal osada afirmación por parte de una de las damas Dmitri no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse todavía más. Las otras dos mujeres miraron a su compañera totalmente sorprendidas. Si la polaca se enteraba de que habían piropeado a su futuro marido de esa forma estaban seguras de que la mandaría ejecutar. De eso no había duda.

_ E-esto… Yo me tengo que ir porque… porque… Mi prometida está abajo y me espera y… Mi hermano y… A-adiós. _Dijo el ucraniano saliendo a toda prisa del dormitorio. Era bien cierto que a veces notaba ciertas miradas poco nobles por parte de algunas jóvenes, ya que el chico era muy apuesto, pero nunca antes le habían dicho directamente que tenía un cuerpo atrayente. Agitó su cabeza un par de veces intentando disipar el recuerdo de las palabras de la dama y caminó para así encontrarse con el resto de las naciones.

El primero en llegar al Gran Comedor fue Nikolai, como era de esperar. Se sentó rápidamente en la mesa, sobre la cual ya estaba puesta toda la cubertería, alguna que otra bandeja con varios tipos de queso y pan y una jarra con leche. El bielorruso sabía de sobra que debía esperar a sus compañeros antes de comer, Helena se lo había dicho una y mil veces: "Nikolai, es de mala educación empezar a comer sin esperar a los demás. No lo hagas, por favor" Pero... ¿Cómo resistirse a aquellos exquisitos platos? No. Era imposible no comer, aunque solo fuera un trocito. Nadie se enteraría de nada. Sí, nadie lo sabría jamás.

Así pues Nikolai, sin más dilación, alargó su brazo derecho y se dispuso a coger un trozo de queso fresco, sin embargo no pudo.

_¡Auch! _Gruñó el bielorruso de repente.

_ ¿¡Qué se os ha dicho!? La comida no se toca.

Ona, una de las damas más ancianas y también más experimentadas de la corte de Lituania, había pillado al bielorruso infraganti, así que no dudó ni un segundo en darle un pequeño golpe sobre la mano cuando estaba a punto de coger la pequeña porción de comida.

_ Está claro que la señorita Helena no os educa. Pues si ella no lo hace tened por seguro que lo haré yo. _Dijo la anciana mirando al niño con severidad.

_ ¿¡Cómo te atreves a pegarme!? ¡Tú no me mandas! _Exclamó el niño mirando a Ona muy mal mientras se frotaba la zona golpeaba, había enrojecido un poco._ Soy el esposo de Lituania y debes respetarme.

_ Yo solo he de respetar a mi señora, y si no recuerdo mal, mi señora os ha dicho miles de veces que no debéis comer sin antes esperarla.

_ … Helena me deja hacer lo que yo quiera. Además, me perdona si hago algo mal. _Dijo con cierta malicia el niño, retando a la anciana. Sentía que tenía poder para hacer lo que quisiera, y no le faltaba mucha razón. Si bien Helena había puesto una serie de normas, es cierto que Nikolai a veces no las cumplía a raja tabla. Pero la lituana siempre le acababa perdonando.

_ Os aprovecháis demasiado de la caridad de mi señora. Pobre de vos cuando ella abra los ojos y se dé cuenta del tiempo que ha perdido con vos. No merecéis ni una gota de su cariño.

Ante las insolentes palabras de Ona, Nikolai se levantó de la mesa y, cogiendo un cuchillo de la mesa, lo puso en el cuello de la anciana, amenazándola, mirándola fríamente.

_ No te atrevas a hablarme así. Jamás.

_ Ya he vivido muchos años, señorito. La muerte no me asusta. Dios me espera con los brazos abiertos en las puertas del paraíso. _ Dijo la anciana sin ningún temor mientras apartaba el cuchillo de su cuello. Nikolai, a pesar de su corta edad, ya había mostrado gran habilidad en el arte de la lucha con cuchillos y solía usarlos con bastante frecuencia con cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino. Nunca había herido a nadie, pero sí asustaba un poco. Mas no a Ona. Ella había tratado con críos rebeldes desde que tenía memoria y esas cosas no le atemorizaban ni un poco. _ Ahora sentáos y esperad a que llegue la señorita Helena.

Dicho esto, la anciana se marchó de la sala en dirección a la cocina. Le habría encantado seguir "educando" al pequeño, pero tenía deberes que hacer como buena dama de compañía que era. Su trabajo no era educar después de todo, sino asegurarse de que los deseos de su señora se cumplieran y que sus necesidades estuvieran satisfechas.

Nikolai se impresionó un poco al ver que la anciana no había temblado ni una sola vez a pesar de que había apuntado un afilado cuchillo sobre su garganta. Decidió no pensarlo más y decidió sentarse de nuevo a la mesa. No pensaba hacer caso a esa vieja decrépita, así que volvió a coger un trozo de queso dispuesto a llevárselo a la boca.

_ ¿Nikolai? ¿Qué haces? _Interrumpió la lituana al niño impidiéndole así que comiera_ ¿¡Estás desayunando tú solo!? ¿P-pero no te he dicho ya muchas veces que eso no se puede hacer? Suelta eso ahora mismo.

_ ¡Agh! ¿¡Es que en esta maldita casa no voy a poder comer nada tranquilamente!? _Nikolai, ya bastante harto de ser interrumpido y sermoneado, tiró el trozo de queso sobre la mesa con fuerza y se levantó de su asiento muy enfadado dispuesto a irse. Cuando iba a salir se topó con Jánica y con Dmitri.

_ ¡Buenos días, Nikolai! ¿Qué tal has dormid…?_ Dmitri fue interrumpido por un brusco empujón por parte de su hermano menor, el cual salió del castillo murmurando maldiciones en bielorruso.

_ ¡Eh! ¡Como que, en mi corte no se habla bielorruso! _Impuso Jánica, más toda la respuesta que recibió por parte del niño fue un gesto no muy decoroso que realizó alzando el dedo corazón de su mano derecha. _ ¡P-pero! ¡Será posible! ¡Dmitri, has visto lo que ha hecho tu hermano!

_ S-sí, es raro que esté de ese mal humor, al menos desde tan temprano… Helena, ¿tú sabes qué le pasa?

_ Y-yo… Solo le he dicho que no podía comer antes de que estuviéramos todos. No creí que le sentara así de mal… Soy una mala persona. _Dijo la lituana viéndose tremendamente afectada por los actos de su joven esposo.

_ ¿Mala esposa? Tú deliras. Ya era hora de que te impusieras un poco Helenita. Si es que, claro, le mim…

Antes de que la polaca pudiera acabar la frase de "le mimas demasiado", Helena le cubrió la boca con su mano y así le impidió pronunciar palabra, lo que menos le apetecía en ese momento era escuchar las críticas de su amiga.

Así pues las tres naciones desayunaron aun sintiendo cierta tensión en el ambiente y, acto seguido se dirigieron a los establos para escoger un caballo y por fin salir a cazar.

Allí se encontraba Nikolai, al cual ya se le había pasado un poco el enfado. Se había relajado cepillando el pelo a los caballos y dedicándoles algunas caricias. Siempre le animaba hacer eso. A veces incluso pensaba que prefería pasar el tiempo entre animales en vez de entre personas. Bueno, si en cuanto a personas incluía a Anya tenía que hacer una excepción. Prefería estar a su lado un millón de veces antes que estar junto con los caballos, de eso no cabía duda.

Sin darse cuenta una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro al recordar a su amada hermana mayor, pero esta sonrisa se borró cuando en el establo vio aparecer a Dmitri, Jánica y Helena. No intercambiaron ninguna palabra, tan solo miradas: Dmitri le miró con preocupación, Jánica le miró muy mal y Helena con tristeza. Pero a él todo esto le dio igual. Se montó en uno de los caballos que parecían más veloces y esperó a sus compañeros.

Dmitri montó en otro caballo y Jánica subió con él, agarrándose a su cintura para así no caerse. Helena por su parte, dudaba sobre si lo más seguro sería subir al caballo con Nikolai. Quizás la contestara mal o la empujara, como había hecho en la mañana, a fin de cuentas, creía que ella había sido el detonante de todo el mal humor del bielorruso. ¿Cómo podía imaginarse que Ona le había puesto de mal humor antes? Así que simplemente se quedó de pie junto al caballo de Nikolai. El niño, que ya no sentía tanta rabia hacia Helena hizo rodar los ojos al verla allí de pie y, desde su caballo, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a subir. La pequeña lituana se sorprendió en un primer momento, pero poco tardó en aceptar su ayuda y subir tras él agarrándose a él de la misma forma en que lo había hecho Jánica.

_ ¿Seguimos la ruta de siempre? _Preguntó Dmitri haciendo al caballo caminar al trote, tras ellos pronto les siguieron Nikolai, Helena y una escolta, claro, nunca se sabía qué peligros podría albergar el bosque._ Sí, o sea, quizás hagamos algunos cambios para que así no te aburras y tal, pero a grandes rasgos sí, será lo de siempre.

_ ¿Y qué animales podremos coger? _ Preguntó Helena con curiosidad.

_ Pues… Como que, hay codornices, zorros, liebres, algún que otro lobo y osos. Aunque de estos hay un montón no suelen acercarse por el camino que he escogido. _Ante la contestación de la polaca Nikolai sintió cierta decepción. Él quería cazar un gran oso, a eso era a lo que había ido después de todo.

No tardaron mucho en internarse en el bosque, quizás una media hora o así. Los chicos pararon los caballos y dejaron bajarse a las dos señoritas, pues éstas no se unirían a la expedición. Eran mujeres después de todo, ellas no cazaban, simplemente se sentaban en la hierba a charlar o a jugar con las flores.

_En un rato volveremos.

_ No os alejéis demasiado, no quiero tener que mandar a una escolta a buscaros. _Advirtió Jánica con determinación a sabiendas de que el ucraniano aun no conocía bien el territorio. Ya ni qué decir el bielorruso.

_ No te preocupes, llegaremos en un santiamén cargados de codornices y liebres. _Respondió Dmitri portando una sonrisa en su rostro. _ ¿Vamos Nikolai?

_ ¡E-espera! _Interrumpió la lituana acercándose de nuevo a su esposo. Tras buscar en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido sacó un pañuelo que parecía contener algo. La muchacha se lo dio al chico y éste, cuando lo abrió, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco. El pañuelo contenía una manzana, un trozo de pan y un par de porciones de queso. La chica se había colado en la cocina antes de salir y lo había cogido de la despensa. _Como esta mañana no has desayunado… P-pensé que tendrías hambre.

_ Gracias. _Dijo Nikolai por primera vez desde que se habían peleado. Sonrió ligeramente y miró a su esposa con cierto cariño, algo que no solía hacer.

Tras este pequeño gesto de dulzura, las dos naciones masculinas cabalgaron adentrándose un poco más en el bosque hasta perder de vista a sus dos compañeras.

_ ¿Has visto cómo me ha sonreído? _Preguntó Helena casi para sí misma.

_ Sí, te sonreía porque se ha conseguido salir con la suya, como siempre. Si es que, de verdad, pareces tonta. _Dijo Jánica mientras se sentaba en la hierba tranquilamente.

_ No soy tonta… E-es solo que… quiero que esté bien conmigo. _Contestó la chica jugando con su pelo algo nerviosa mientras se sentaba al lado de su amiga. La verdad era que sí era muy permisiva con el niño y ella lo sabía de sobra, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

_ O sea, es que no sé qué es lo que le ves. ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de él?

_ ¿Tú no estás enamorada de Dmitri? _Preguntó Helena ignorando la pregunta de la polaca pues ni ella misma sabía qué responder.

_ ¿Enamorada? _Jánica soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó. _ ¡Qué va! Bueno, es guapillo y eso, pero no estoy enamorada. Creo que él de mí tampoco, bueno, de eso no estoy segura porque, como que, seguro que ya le he enamorado con mi súper encanto personal. Solo me gusta.

_ P-pero… si os vais a casar. Al menos deberías sentir algo más. D-digo yo…

_ De momento no, solo me gusta, ya te lo he dicho Helenita. No todas somos tan románticas como tú, que a nada que te dicen algo bonito ya te enamoras.

_ ¡No es cierto! ¡Solo estoy enamorada de Nikolai! Y él no es que me digas muchas cosas bonitas, así que te equivocas. _Dijo algo enfadada la niña, aunque no podía negar que adoraba las leyendas de caballeros y princesas enamoradas y que sí, era muy romántica.

_ Bueno, bueno. No te enfades, que era una bromita de nada. _Dijo riendo un poco al ver que su amiga se lo había tomado a pecho.

_ Y…. hablando de bodas... ¿Cómo van los preparativos? Sé que me dijiste ayer que hoy limpiarían el castillo, me refiero a si tienes pensado el vestido, las flores…

_ ¡Claro que sí! Todo lo tengo ya previstísimo, pero no te diré nada, quiero que sea una sorpresa y que todos os quedéis con la boca abierta.

_ Y… e-em… ¿No te da un poco de reparo dormir con Dmitri aun sin estar casados?

_ ¿Por qué? ¿Tú no dormías con Nikolai desde el primer día?

_ No. Solo cuando nos casamos. Es cierto que nos casamos cuatro días después de anexionarle, pero no. No dormíamos juntos.

_ Oh… Pues, como que, no veo ningún problema en dormir con Dmitri. Mis damas de compañía no han dicho nada en contra. A-así que está bien. _La verdad es que la polaca ahora dudaba de si el hacer eso ponía en peligro su honra y su reputación como damisela.

_ ¿Por qué no os habéis casado antes?

_ Helena, qué habladora estás, ¿no?

_ S-solo es curiosidad. Es que me resulta muy extraño.

_ Bueno… Pues no me casé con él antes porque no era una cosa muy segura el que se quedara conmigo. _Helena no pareció entenderlo del todo, así que Jánica procuró explicarse mejor. _ Si le anexionaba a mí formalmente sin asegurarme nada que le retuviera a mi lado, seguro que se marchaba sin dudar. Y eso, como que, no me beneficia. Pero ahora que estáis vosotros aquí y que tiene a su hermanito menor viviendo en mi casa, le costará más irse. Si se queda, verá a su hermano, si no, lo perderá.

_ Qué maquiavélico… ¡Eh! Eso quiere decir que nos estás usando a Nikolai y a mí.

_ Que no, que no. Solo es una coincidencia. Tú no te preocupes por nada. _A Helena no le gustó mucho esa respuesta, pero se quedó callada, al fin y al cabo ella no estaba mal en el castillo de Jánica, se comía bien, se dormía bien y era más divertido estar con otras naciones. _ ¿Crees que ya habrán cazado algo los chicos?

_ Pues no lo sé, quizás.

Mientras tanto, con Dmitri y Nikolai, las palabras sobraban. Sus rostros lo decían todo. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambas naciones mientras cabalgaban a toda velocidad entre los árboles, esquivando algunos de ellos, saltando pequeños riachuelos, espantando a los pequeños animales que aparecían a su paso… Era cierto que así no conseguirían cazar nada, pues hacían demasiado ruido, pero eso de momento no les importaba. Lo único que querían hacer era correr, correr sin parar y sentirse libres. Libertad. Aquello era algo que temían no volver a saborear. Aunque no estaban del todo mal en casa de Polonia y Lituania, no había nada mejor que el saber que eran libres de verdad, no tener anexiones, contratos de unión o de amistad… Solo ellos. Nadie más.

_ ¡Eh, Nikolai! ¿Echamos una carrera?

_ Pero Jánica nos ha dicho que no nos alejemos mucho.

_ Por un poco no pasa nada. ¡Venga! ¡Anímate!

Nikolai sonrió de medio lado y asintió rápidamente, al parecer su hermano no hacía todo lo que la polaca le decía y eso le parecía muy bien. Dio una orden a su caballo y éste comenzó a correr cada vez más y más rápido, más y más rápido. Dmitri hizo exactamente lo mismo intentando quedarse a la par que Nikolai, lo cual consiguió en pocos minutos. Él era muy buen jinete y podría haber ganado a Nikolai rápidamente, sin embargo esta vez solo quería divertirse con su hermano, como lo había hecho hacía años. Así que simplemente corrió a la par que él.

Sin embargo, Dmitri detuvo su caballo súbitamente y para sorpresa de Nikolai, que corrió unos metros más intentando frenar a su caballo.

_ ¿Dmitri? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te paras?

El ucraniano entonces señaló a lo lejos una figura enorme y temible. Un oso pardo. Éste se alzaba sobre sus dos patas gloriosamente, era enorme.

_ ¡Un oso! ¡Genial, vamos a cazarlo! _Exclamó Nikolai desenvainado su espada.

_ ¡No! Calla, es demasiado grande y parece furioso. Está sobre sus dos patas, eso quiere decir que está dispuesto a atacar.

_ ¿Y no es eso lo que queremos? ¡Dmitri, venga, no seas miedica!

_ ¡He dicho que no, Nikolai, es peligroso!

_ ¡Estoy harto de que todos me mandéis! ¡He venido a cazar un oso, y oso cazaré! _Dicho esto el joven bielorruso cabalgó velozmente y con la espada en alto en dirección al feroz oso.

_ ¡No, Nikolai, detente! _Gritó Dmitri con horror en sus ojos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Nikolai había ido directo hacia la temible bestia y ésta, que ya estaba enfadada de por sí, atacó sin miramiento alguno. El bielorruso sabía manejar la espada, pero todavía no dominaba el arte con la suficiente maestría como para enfrentarse a un oso. Pronunció una rápida oración pidiendo a Dios que le diera la victoria. Si conseguía la piel del oso sería respetado por todos, no sería considerado como un crío nunca más, jamás volverían a sermonearle como si fuera un tonto humano de cinco años. No. Sería valorado al fin.

Sin embargo, aquel día, Dios no estaba de su lado.

El oso rugió fuertemente mostrando sus poderosos dientes, cosa que asustó de sobremanera al caballo que montaba el bielorruso. El caballo relinchó temeroso y se levantó sobre sus dos patas traseras haciendo perder el equilibrio a Nikolai, el cual cayó al suelo haciéndose daño en la espalda y golpeando su cabeza contra una piedra, había sido tal el golpe que apenas podía moverse, estaba totalmente aturdido.

Dmitri bajó de su caballo y a toda prisa se dirigió hacia el oso, sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra una bestia de tal tamaño, pero tenía que intentarlo, no podía dejar morir a su hermano de esa manera. Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó sobre la espalda del oso e intentó distraerlo, consiguiéndolo por unos momentos, solo hasta que el animal se agitó violentamente y lanzó al ucraniano contra el tronco de un árbol, dejándole sin posibilidad alguna de atacar.

La bestia, volvió a dirigirse al bielorruso. Éste se encontraba totalmente atemorizado, temblaba de puro espanto, mas el animal no tenía ni una pizca de compasión. Con sus potentes fauces agarró el brazo a Nikolai y lo levantó. El niño gritó de terror. Un grito que pudo oírse en todo el bosque.

~…~…~…~…~

_ ¿Qué ha sido eso? _Preguntó Jánica, que había llegado a escuchar el grito desde donde se encontraban ella y la lituana.

_ N-no lo sé. Pero no ha sonado nada bien.

De repente escucharon otro grito, esta vez más desgarrador aún.

_ Esto no me gusta nada, Jánica. ¿Y si son Nikolai y Dmitri?

_ Vamos a buscarles.

Y así, velozmente se adentraron en el bosque siguiendo las pistas que iban dejando los dos caballos de las dos naciones. No eran difíciles de seguir.

~…~…~…~…~

El oso zarandeaba al bielorruso mientras le sostenía por el brazo. Nikolai creía que iba a morir en ese preciso momento. No podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la muerte en esos momentos. La oscuridad…

Afortunadamente, un caballero de la escolta que les había seguido apareció y, al ver aquella escena no dudó un segundo en lanzarse a ayudar al bielorruso. Con un ágil y preciso movimiento de espada consiguió hacer una profunda herida en la espalda del oso, el cual gritó de dolor, soltando al joven bielorruso, el cual se golpeó nuevamente, esta vez más fuerte. Cayó inconsciente.

El caballero logró espantar al oso con cierta dificultad, pero finalmente lo consiguió.

Una vez que lo consiguió se acercó al bielorruso para cerciorarse de que aún vivía. Acercó su oído al pecho del niño. Por suerte el corazón latía, aunque muy débilmente.

En esto, llegaron exhaustas Helena y Jánica. La primera, al ver la sangre esparcida sobre el suelo y sobre el cuerpo de su esposo, dio un grito de horror y corrió hacia Nikolai.

_ ¿¡Qué le has hecho!? ¿¡Has osado atacarle!? _Gritó la chica, pensando que había sido el caballero el que había atacado al joven.

_ ¿Qué? ¡No! Señorita, yo le he ayudado.

_ ¡No me creo una palabra! ¡Tu espada tiene sangre! ¡Bastardo, maldito! _Chilló la muchacha con furia en los ojos mientras empujaba al caballero en cuestión apartándolo así de Nikolai.

_ ¡Helena! _Gritó esta vez Dmitri, el cual se había levantado gracias a la ayuda de Jánica. _ Un oso nos atacó, él no ha tenido nada que ver con las heridas de mi hermano.

Helena se encontraba muy confusa, sentía ganas de llorar, la rabia la consumía enteramente.

_ ¡M-me da igual! _Exclamó llorando desconsoladamente la chica mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de su esposo. _ ¡Si muere será culpa tuya! ¿Por qué no has estado vigilando a tus señores? ¿¡Dónde has estado!? ¡No has cumplido con tus obligaciones! ¡Si mi esposo muere, también lo harás tú! ¡Y me encargaré de que sea de la forma más dolorosa posible! ¡Lo juro!

La lituana no entendía la situación, quería echar la culpa a alguien, y el que tenía más a mano había sido el caballero que no solo se había presentado en el momento más apropiado, sino que había salvado la vida de Nikolai. Sin embargo la niña estaba demasiado confusa como para ver este hecho. El caballero no había tenido la culpa de no estar escoltando a las dos naciones masculinas. Éstos se habían desviado de la ruta programada y el caballero les había perdido de vista. No había sido culpa suya.

_ Sí, mi señora. _Contestó el caballero resignado, era un hombre curtido en este tipo de situaciones y sabía que cuando una mujer estaba en ese estado de histeria lo que menos debía hacer era discutirle, y más si la mujer en sí era su propia señora.

Helena ignoró la contestación del caballero y siguió llorando sobre el cuerpo de su tan amado Nikolai, manchando su vestido, sus manos y su rostro con la sangre de su esposo.

_ Por favor, Nikolai, no te mueras, no te mueras. Por favor, no me hagas esto otra vez. Por favor, no te mueras, no te mueras. _Repetía una y otra vez de forma mecánica.

Jánica, al ver el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, la apartó de Nikolai aunque con cierta dificultad e hizo una señal con la cabeza al ucraniano y al caballero en cuestión para que recogieran al niño, lo montaran en caballo de Dmitri y lo trasladaran inmediatamente al castillo. Ella montaría con Helena en el caballo del caballero en cuestión y cabalgarían hasta llegar al castillo. Jánica temía que a Helena le fallaran las piernas si caminaba demasiado y acabara desmayándose debido a la conmoción del momento. La joven aún seguía repitiendo aquella frase: "Por favor, no te mueras, no te mueras"

Caminaron solemnemente hasta el Castillo Real. Los pájaros del bosque dejaron de cantar, los pétalos de las flores de los árboles del bosque dejaron de caer al suelo. El viento se rompió entre los árboles….

Y los lobos comenzaron a aullar larga y tristemente.

Cientos de aullidos se escucharon durante todo el camino hasta el castillo.

Cantos trágicos y aciagos por el pequeño bielorruso.

El llanto de los lobos.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Pubertad, divino tesoro.

Aquel día había pasado más lento de lo normal, parecía que el Astro Rey se había detenido en el cielo aquella tarde, se rehusaba a morir, así como Nikolai, el cual luchaba con todas las fuerzas que tenía contra la aterradora Dama Oscura: La Muerte.

Helena se encontraba sentada en una silla cerca de la cama de Nikolai, llorando desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo de su esposo mientras le cogía de la mano sutilmente, entrelazando sus dedos con los del joven, temiendo que si apretaba demasiado fuera a romperle, creyendo que el bielorruso era el ser más delicado del mundo. Y es que, en aquella posición, con los ojos cerrados, el pelo revuelto, soltando pequeños suspiros roncos y con su pecho subiendo y bajando lenta y dificultosamente, se asemejaba a un dulce ángel herido.

Dmitri por su parte se encontraba de pie y con los brazos cruzados, sin decir una sola palabra, estaba seguro de que si hablaba se echaría a llorar irremediablemente y eso no podía pasar, aunque su querido hermano menor se encontraba en un estado crítico no debía derramar lágrima alguna, pues después de todo él era un hombre. El llanto estaba reservado para las mujeres, él debía mantener la compostura.

Jánica estaba abrazando a Dmitri suavemente, sus pálidos y finos brazos rodeaban la cintura de su prometido y su cabeza reposaba en el fuerte brazo del ucraniano, aunque él no correspondiera sus gestos afectivos, las miradas que el joven le dedicaba eran de puro agradecimiento ya que sabía que, a pesar de que Nikolai y ella no habían empezado con muy buen pie, la polaca se estaba preocupando.

Rompiendo el silencio, ornamentado ligeramente con los sollozos de la lituana, se oyeron varios golpeteos en la puerta del dormitorio. Se trataba del médico que había atendido a Nikolai en cuanto éste entró en el castillo. Venía a hacerle una nueva revisión para ver si presentaba algún cambio, para mejor o para peor. Helena se retiró ligeramente y el médico comenzó a trabajar. Primero abrió uno de los párpados del chico y movió uno de sus dedos por delante de su pupila, luego tocó suavemente su cabeza verificando que el golpe que se había dado no hubiera generado ningún bulto indeseado o algún mal peor. Por último, retiró las vendas de su brazo para así observar los cambios que había sufrido la herida producida por el oso.

_ La herida ya está mejor, afortunadamente no se ha infectado, mientras se sigan cambiando las vendas con frecuencia y aplicando el ungüento que antes os di se curará del todo muy pronto. En cuanto al golpe en la cabeza he de decir que es lo que más me preocupa, pues aunque no presenta herida alguna, no recibo ninguna respuesta por parte de Nikolai. Lamentablemente no responde a ningún estímulo exterior.

_ ¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿C-cómo se cura? _Preguntó Dmitri harto preocupado al oír las noticias del médico.

_ No lo sé. Escapa a mis conocimientos… Solo queda esperar a que se despierte. Al menos respira y su corazón no ha dejado de latir, lo cual es buena señal. Recemos para que siga así y para que pronto abra los ojos.

_ ¿¡Esperar!? ¿¡Es que no puedes hacer nada más!? _Demandó el ucraniano bastante exaltado.

_ Lo siento, no puedo hacer nada. Solo queda esperar. Avisadme si presenta algún cambio. En unos días volveré. Buenas tardes.

Dicho esto el médico salió del dormitorio sin decir una palabra más.

Helena volvió a echarse a llorar al escuchar al médico. ¿Que solo les quedaba esperar? ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? Era inaceptable que no les dieran otra respuesta más que esa. Que rezaran, habían dicho el médico. ¡Que rezaran! ¡Pues claro que ya rezaban! En cada momento una plegaria salía de los labios de la joven lituana rogando a Dios porque no se llevara a su amado bielorruso, rogando para que lo dejara a su lado. Le decía a Dios que lo necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo, que ella moriría sin él… Sus plegarias parecían ser escuchadas, al menos en cierta medida pues, después de todo, Nikolai no había muerto.

Dmitri caminaba de lado a lado por la habitación, incapaz de aceptar que su hermano pudiera no despertar nunca. Incapaz de aceptar que por una estupidez, como había sido la de enfrentarse a un oso, su hermano pudiera perder la vida. Incapaz de aceptar que por su culpa, por no haberle detenido, el pequeño se encontrara en esa situación. El ucraniano, intentando liberar su rabia, dio una fuerte patada a una de las sillas que decoraban el dormitorio, destrozándola por completo.

_ Cálmate, Dmitri. _Dijo Jánica intentando que su voz no se quebrara, no quería ni imaginar el dolor que podía estar sufriendo en ese momento su prometido.

_ ¿Que me calme? ¿¡Cómo quieres que me calme!? _Exclamó el rubio perdiendo el control por momentos.

_ Por favor. _Jánica se acercó a él y, suavemente, colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas del chico, instándole a que la mirara. Le regaló una mirada dulce y llena de compasión _ Por favor, Dmitri, cálmate.

Dmitri, al mirar en los ojos de la polaca, sintió que su alma se rompía y sin demorar más, abrazó a la chica con fuerza, gritando en silencio por apoyo y comprensión. No lo aguantó más, se echó a llorar. La chica le devolvió el abrazo no dudando ni un segundo en hacerlo y le acarició la espalda con delicadeza intentando calmarle.

Y así, pasaron dos días. El castillo se había convertido en un lugar triste y aciago pues, desde que la corte, los caballeros y las sirvientas se habían enterado de lo que le había ocurrido al pequeño bielorruso ni una risa se había oído a través de las paredes de piedra. Ni una voz había osado alzarse más de lo normal por parte de las criadas. Ni un golpe de espadas por parte de los caballeros en el patio sonó esos días. Tal era la situación que Jánica había mandado detener todos los preparativos de la boda, mandó retrasarla incluso. En su castillo no se celebraría nada hasta que Nikolai despertara.

Helena no se había apartado ni un solo momento de Nikolai. Tal era así que se negaba a dormir en otro dormitorio más cómodo, simplemente descansaba hora sí hora no dando pequeñas cabezadas, y además de eso no quería comer nada. Jánica y Dmitri le advertían que aquello no era sano y que no querían que ella cayera enferma también, sin embargo la lituana se negaba a escuchar. ¿Cómo podía dejar a Nikolai solo? Ella era su esposa y su deber era estar con él, velar sus sueños, cuidarle. Incluso si eso significaba que ella moría por desatenderse a sí misma, eso no le importaba lo más mínimo. Lo único que quería era estar a su lado en aquel nefasto momento.

La mañana de aquel día era cálida, la brisa era agradable y el Sol brillaba con fuerza sobre un claro cielo azul, ni una sola nube se atrevía aquel día a opacar al majestuoso astro.

La lituana se encontraba apoyando la cabeza en el colchón sobre el que reposaba su esposo y su cuerpo descansando sobre una silla, no era una postura muy cómoda, pero estaba tan cansada que pudo dormir incluso en aquella posición. Su mano agarraba delicadamente la del bielorruso. Dmitri y Jánica estaban en la habitación también, ella bordaba un pañuelo sin mucha devoción, y él se encontraba de pie, sosteniendo en sus manos un libro. Intentaba concentrarse en la lectura, pero su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a una pregunta: "¿Y si Nikolai no despertaba jamás?" No es que el ucraniano fuera pesimista, pero esa pregunta le atormentaba día y noche, no podía pensar en otra cosa…

En ese entonces, Helena notó algo extraño que le hizo inquietarse, notó cómo algo estaba acariciando su mano débilmente. Abrió sus pesados párpados lentamente y, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la brillante luz del Sol que en ese día se abría paso a través de la ventana en el dormitorio, vio harto sorprendida cómo la mano de Nikolai se estaba moviendo ligeramente.

_ ¡Nikolai!

Exclamó de pronto la chica sintiendo cómo todo su cansancio se esfumaba en cuestión de milésimas de segundo. Ante tal voz, Dmitri y Jánica se acercaron a ella. Ninguna de las tres naciones podía creer lo que estaban viendo: El bielorruso comenzó a abrir los ojos perezosamente intentando acostumbrarse a la casi cegadora luz del Sol.

_ ¿Qué pasa…? ¿Por qué me miráis todos? _Preguntó el joven con un dejo de cansancio en su voz.

La primera reacción fue la de Helena, que se lanzó a abrazarle rápidamente y quizás con cierta brusquedad, pero es que su alegría era demasiada como para pensar en reprimirse en ese momento.

_ ¡Nikolai, estás bien! ¡Estás bien! _ Decía la lituana esta vez llorando de pura alegría mientras repartía varios besos sobre el rostro de su tan amado bielorruso. Éste solo pudo sonrojarse súbitamente y poner cara de desagrado.

_ ¡Quita, quita, quita! _Dijo el niño intentando apartar a la muchacha, la cual no se separó de él hasta pasar un par de minutos. Nikolai suspiró más tranquilo al verse liberado, pero su tranquilidad no duró demasiado porque llegó el turno de Dmitri, que hizo exactamente lo mismo que Helena. _ ¿Pero qué diablos os pasa a todos hoy? ¡D-dejadme ya en paz!

_ ¡Voy a llamar al doctor ahora mismo! _Exclamó Jánica saliendo del cuarto sin esperar respuesta por parte de las otras naciones.

_ ¿Un doctor? ¿Para qué? _Preguntó Nikolai aun siendo acosado por las atenciones afectivas de su hermano mayor. _ ¡Ya para, Dmitri, eres más pesado que Helena!

_ ¿C-cómo que para qué? Para que te mire. _ Contestó la lituana ignorando que la había llamado "pesada"_ ¿Acaso… no recuerdas lo que te pasó?

_ Mmm… Recuerdo haber salido de caza.

_ ¿Y luego? ¿No te acuerdas de lo que pasó con lo del oso? _Preguntó esta vez su hermano ya dejando de besarle pero no de abrazarle.

_ Ah, sí. Recuerdo que había un oso, y que me mordió y luego… nada más.

_ P-pues el oso te zarandeó, te diste un golpe en la cabeza y… has estado durmiendo dos días, hasta hoy.

_ Mmm… por eso me duele la cabeza. _Dijo el niño acariciándose con cuidado la frente. _ Pues yo no he notado dormir tanto, es más, aún estoy cansado…

Antes de que pudieran responder nada más, llegaron Jánica y el médico. Éste parecía bastante sorprendido por la pronta recuperación del niño, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en abandonar su expresión de sorpresa ya que, al tratarse de países, su metabolismo reaccionaba de forma muy distinta a la de los humanos convencionales. Si el país marchaba económicamente bien, lo normal era que se reflejara en sus representantes y que estos tuvieran una salud de hierro. En esos momentos la Mancomunidad marchaba perfectamente y era riquísima, así que supuso que la recuperación tan rápida de Nikolai se debía a eso, al buen nivel económico que tenían. Aun así no dudó en hacerle los exámenes rutinarios para verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

_ Bueno, bueno, parece que todo marcha bien. Responde a estímulos externos y veo que se puede mover bien. No ha perdido la memoria y su juicio parece estar perfectamente.

_ Dice que le duele un poco la cabeza. _Dijo de pronto Helena temiendo que el médico pasara por alto cualquier cosa.

_ No hay que preocuparse por eso, es normal, los golpes de ese calibre tardan un par de días en sanar del todo. De todos modos voy a recomendar altamente que se mantenga en reposo al menos durante… tres o cuatro días más. Solo por si acaso, para estar totalmente seguros de su recuperación. ¿Entendido? _ Todos los presentes asintieron, excepto Nikolai, al cual la sola idea de pasar cuatro días en la cama sin hacer nada le aterraba, se aburriría, eso estaba claro. _ Bien, pues si no me necesitáis para nada más he de irme.

_ Muchas gracias, yo personalmente le acompañaré hasta la puerta de salida… Y así de paso comunicaré a los miembros de la corte y demás que Nikolai ya se ha despertado. Además de mandar que vuelvan a la labor de preparar mi estupendísima boda. _Esta última parte la dijo casi para sí misma, pues aunque se alegraba de que Nikolai se hubiera despertado, su principal preocupación ahora era que su magnífica boda se celebrara por todo lo alto, como había previsto todo aquel tiempo.

De este modo, Jánica y el médico salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron a la salida.

_ No sabía que había estado tan grave…

_ Pues ya ves que sí, pero eso ya no importa. Lo que importa es que estás bien. _Dijo Dmitri revolviendo el pelo a su hermano menor con cuidado.

_ Y todo por un estúpido oso… ¡Al menos le maté! ¿O no? _Dmitri negó un par de veces mientras sonreía con cierto nerviosismo, sabía que eso cabrearía al bielorruso. _ ¿¡No!? ¡Pues en cuanto salga de la cama voy a ir a cazarlo y le cortaré la cabeza y la pondré en el salón de trofeos!

_ ¡Ah no, eso sí que no, no vas a ir a cazar ningún oso, jovencito!

_ ¡Venga ya, Dmitri! ¡Lo tengo que hacer, por mi honor!

_ ¡Ni por tu honor ni nada! Gana tu honor nuevamente de otra manera que no sea enfrentándote a una bestia que mide más de dos metros.

_ ¡Pero…! _La protesta de Nikolai fue súbitamente interrumpida por cierto rugido. Pero no era el rugido de un oso o de alguna otra criatura parecida. Era el rugido de su estómago, que se quejaba por no haber recibido comida esos días. Nikolai calló y cubrió su estómago. _ … Tengo hambre.

_ Ya lo veo, ya. _Dijo el ucraniano riendo ligeramente y levantándose de la cama del bielorruso. _Iré a traerte algo de comer. Ah, y para ti también Helena, que ya no tienes excusa.

La lituana asintió un par de veces y sonrió agradecida. Dicho todo Dmitri salió de la habitación, dejando a Helena y a Nikolai solos, y se dirigió a la cocina estando muy contento de que todo se hubiera solucionado. Afortunadamente su hermano estaba bien.

_ ¿No has comido? ¿Por qué? _Preguntó Nikolai a la chica mientras jugaba con un retal de venda que se había quedado suelto en su brazo.

_ B-bueno… no tenía hambre, realmente.

_ Ah… ¿Tengo el brazo muy mal? Quiero verlo. _Dijo el joven tirando con un poco más de fuerza de la venda, sin embargo la lituana le detuvo.

_No es buena idea, acabo de cambiar el vendaje. Luego por la noche, cuando te ponga el ungüento otra vez y te vende lo ves si quieres.

_ ¡Seguro que está lleno de sangre y cosas negras y… y… cosas asquerosas! ¡A lo mejor me queda cicatriz y todo! ¡Mi primera cicatriz de guerra! _Dijo el bielorruso casi con cierta emoción en sus ojos, solo él podía sacar el "lado bueno" de que le hubiera mordido un oso. _ ¿No te da asco curarme? Tiene que estar muy mal para vendarlo tanto.

_ No. _Dijo la lituana riendo un poco ante las ocurrencias del muchacho. _L-la verdad es… que no hay nada que me desagrade de tu cuerpo. No me amedrentaría ni aunque tuvieras la herida más espantosa del mundo. T-te curaría una y mil veces.

_ … Cursi. _Dijo el niño apartando la mirada de su esposa, la verdad es que el que le dijera todas esas cosas buenas le avergonzaban un poco. _ ¿Sabes? He tenido muchas pesadillas.

_ ¿Ah sí? _Preguntó Helena con cierta tristeza en su voz, sabía que las pesadillas de Nikolai eran verdaderamente terroríficas, al menos así se lo parecían a ella por lo que le había contado el niño.

_ Sí. Pero se me pasaban pronto y volvía a soñar con otras cosas. Se me pasaba cuando hablabas. Al menos yo te oía hablar.

Admitió el niño encogiéndose de hombros sin saber si había soñado con ello o no. La lituana se sorprendió un poco ya que no pensaba que Nikolai la hubiera escuchado. Esos días había rezado en voz alta, leído y a veces recordado cosas del pasado, de cuando vivían él y ella solos en el Castillo de Trakai. Nunca hubiera imaginado que podía escucharla, esto la alegró de sobremanera, tanto se emocionó que, no pudiendo contenerse, se acercó un poco a él y le besó en los labios. Aunque el beso seguía siendo igual de inocente que aquel que se daban por las noches, esta vez fue un poco más largo. Al cabo de algunos segundos la lituana se separó y volvió a sentarse en la silla cerca de la cama del bielorruso.

_ ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Si no nos vamos a dormir ni nada, ¿no? _Preguntó el bielorruso un tanto extrañado.

_ N-no lo sé. _Contestó la chica ruborizándose un poco y encogiéndose de hombros. _ Me apetecía hacerlo… ¿H-he hecho mal?

_ Mmm… Ha sido raro. _Dijo Nikolai algo sonrojado mientras tocaba ligeramente sus labios. Debía admitir que el beso había sido agradable, había producido en él como una sensación de hormigueo o algo parecido, no sabía explicar exactamente el qué era. _ Me ha hecho cosquillas... en el estómago.

Justo cuando la lituana iba a responder, entró sin previo aviso Dmitri acompañado por Jánica, la cual ya se había despedido del médico y había anunciado a todos que el bielorruso se había recuperado. Dmitri llevaba en las manos un plato con algunas frutas y dos vasos con leche.

_ ¿Interrumpimos algo? _Preguntó el ucraniano con un poco de picardía al ver a la pareja con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

_ N-no, claro que no. _Respondió la lituana algo nerviosa, se le daba muy mal mentir.

_ Ya veo… Bueno, ten, Nikolai. En la cocina no había otra cosa más a mano, las criadas han dicho que tardarían aun un rato en preparar la comida, así que te tendrás que conformar con esto. Tú come también, Helena.

Dicho esto el ucraniano dejó el plato sobre el regazo de su hermano y éste no dudó en coger una pieza de fruta y llevársela a la boca rápidamente. La lituana comió del mismo modo que su esposo. Se notaba que tenía hambre, pero intentó comer despacio para guardar las formas. Justo todo lo contrario de lo que hizo el bielorruso. Sin embargo aquel día nadie dijo nada, es más, se alegraron de que Nikolai tuviera el mismo apetito que siempre tenía, eso denotaba que estaba bien.

_ Bueno, ahora que el "señorito" ya está bien puedo decirlo… ¡Por tu culpa, como que, voy a tener que mandar hacer otra camisa con las mangas más anchas para tu traje de boda! _Dijo la polaca medio en broma mientras señalaba acusatoriamente al bielorruso. _ Te parecerá bonito, ¿no? O sea, solo a ti se te ocurre enfrentarte a un oso tú solo. Si es que…

_ Nadie te ha pedido hacer otra camisa. _Dijo Nikolai con la boca llena.

_ ¿Y cómo pretendes que te entre una camisa con las mangas estrechas si tienes el brazo como que súper vendado?

Nikolai no supo qué responder ante eso, así que simplemente le sacó la lengua a la polaca de manera infantil, a lo que Jánica respondió de la misma manera, pero finalmente acabó riendo divertida por aquel comportamiento. En el fondo ambos eran auténticos críos.

De este modo pasaron tres días más. El castillo, afortunadamente, había recuperado su ritmo habitual, incluso quizás ahora había aumentado un poco por todo el lío que estaba suponiendo el organizar la boda. Jánica estaba histérica y parecía que solo se la oía a ella gritando por todo el castillo. Dmitri, muy, pero que muy a su pesar debía seguirla allí donde quisiera que fuera. ¿Por qué su esposa no podía ser una mujer tranquila y sumisa? ¿Por qué tenía que tener ese mal carácter?

A veces deseaba coger uno de los caballos que descansaban en el establo y huir muy lejos de allí. Quizás podría construirse una casita en mitad del campo, criar algunos animales, tener un pequeño huerto… Sí, eso era lo que deseaba en lo más profundo de su corazón, pero no podía simplemente irse. Él era un representante. No tenía opción de vivir en total libertad. Tenía que atender las necesidades de su pueblo, y a su pueblo lo que mejor le venía en ese momento era ser parte de la República de las Dos naciones, así que se tuvo que aguantar.

_ ¡Agh! ¿Es que no se va a callar nunca? _Preguntó un ya muy harto Nikolai desde su habitación. Llevaba escuchando a Jánica desde que se había despertado esa mañana y se estaba empezando a hartar.

_ Cuando llegue la boda supongo que se callará. Supongo… _Contestó la lituana sin apartar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo en ese momento. La chica estaba tumbada en la cama junto a Nikolai y le había cogido el gusto a leer novelas caballerescas con un toque de romance.

_ Es una verdadera molestia. No sé cómo podéis ser amigas.

_ B-bueno… es agradable una vez que se la conoce a fondo. Muy a fondo… _Dijo la chica no muy segura de sus palabras. Había tenido sus malentendidos con la polaca en varias ocasiones, sin embargo a pesar de todo aún la consideraba amiga suya.

_ Lo que tú digas. _Murmuró con cierta molestia el joven, no le gustaba mucho cuando Helena no estaba de acuerdo con él al cien por cien. _ Helena.

_ ¿Qué?

_ Me aburro.

_ ¿Quieres que te lea un poco? _Preguntó la chica señalando el libro que portaba en sus manos.

_ No. Esos libros son para chicas tontas. _Contestó el bielorruso poniendo cierta cara de asco. La verdad es que había leído algunas novelas románticas, pero jamás lo admitiría, él era un hombre y a saber qué pensarían de él si le encontraban leyendo tales cursilerías. _ Quiero salir fuera. Llevo días en la cama sin hacer nada.

_ P-pero no puedes salir aun. Dijo el médico que tenías que estar cuatro días reposando. Y solo han pasado tres. Así que no.

_ ¡Pero quiero salir! ¡Eres una pésima esposa! Deberías hacerle caso a tu marido, es decir, a mí. Todas las demás esposas lo hacen. No me quieres, es eso, ¿a que sí? Por eso no me haces caso.

Helena decidió ignorar esta vez a Nikolai. Se conocía ya de sobra esa estrategia. El bielorruso, cuando quería algo y Helena se lo negaba, empezaba a soltar un discurso sobre lo mala esposa que era, que si no le quería, que si no le hacía caso y un largo etc… Es cierto que a la chica le costó no responderle, pero se aguantó.

Nikolai, tras un par de minutos intentando convencer a la lituana, se dio cuenta de que su táctica no funcionaba, así que decidió probar con una "medida más drástica"

_ Helena… _Dijo esta vez el chico poniendo voz suave y cogiéndola de la mano delicadamente.

_ ¿Q-qué? _Preguntó de nuevo la joven algo extrañada por la actitud que estaba teniendo ahora con ella.

_ Solo serían un par de horas. Es que… Em… quiero ir a pasear contigo. Sí, eso. Quiero dar un paseo contigo.

_ Bueno… Es que no sé… podrías empeorar y… _La lituana tuvo que detener su protesta al ver la mirada que le estaba poniendo su esposo. Era tan dulce… ¿Cómo podía resistirse a esa mirada tan encantadora?

_ ¿Por favor?

_ … Está bien. Supongo que por un par de horas no pasará nada. Pero no iremos muy lejos del castillo, al lago que hay un poco más allá como muy lejos.

Nikolai sonrió victorioso y asintió un par de veces. Tenía que utilizar esa táctica más a menudo para engatusar a la lituana y así conseguir todo lo que él quisiera.

Dicho esto ambas naciones se levantaron de la cama y, tras arreglarse un poco, se decidieron a salir. Si por Nikolai hubiera sido, habría corrido rápidamente hasta el lago, necesitaba estirar las piernas después de todo, pero Helena insistió en ir despacio por si se caía o se mareaba. En opinión de Nikolai, la lituana era una aburrida. ¿Por qué tenía que haberse casado con ella? Él sería muy feliz con Anya. Anya era perfecta en todos los sentidos, al menos para Nikolai, claro…

Mientras estaban caminando por uno de los innumerables pasillos que tenía el castillo, a lo lejos, la lituana vislumbró la figura del caballero que en días anteriores había ayudado a su esposo. Iba acompañado de un joven que tendría más o menos la misma edad que ella. Ahora que estaba más calmada y había tenido tiempo para reflexionar, comprendió que le debía una disculpa. A fin de cuentas había salvado a su amado bielorruso.

Así pues, cogiendo del brazo a Nikolai e ignorando sus réplicas, caminó hacia el caballero hasta que quedó en frente suyo.

_ Oh, buenos días, mi señora. ¿Cómo os encontráis esta mañana?

_ Bien, gracias. Escuchad… quería disculparme por mi pésimo comportamiento. Salvasteis a mi esposo de morir y no supe hacer nada más que gritaros.

_ No os preocupéis, por favor, no tenéis que disculparos de ninguna de las maneras. Yo solo cumplía con mi trabajo.

_ ¿Cómo os llamáis?

_ Andrius.

_ Sir Andrius, el joven que os acompaña es vuestro hijo, ¿verdad?

_ Así es, mi señora, es mi hijo mayor, Darius.

_ Pues en vuestra presencia y en la de vuestro hijo, me inclino en señal de disculpa. _ La lituana hizo entonces una profusa reverencia, ciertamente estaba muy arrepentida.

_ P-pero mi señora… Por favor, no lo merezco, de veras, ya os he dicho que… _Sir Andrius estaba algo avergonzado ya que ningún noble se había arrodillado ante él antes. No sabía muy bien cómo responder ante la acción de la muchacha. _ Está bien, como gustéis, mi señora. Acepto vuestras disculpas, pero por favor, levantaos.

_ Es cierto, mi padre tiene razón, debéis levantaros, vuestra figura, aunque bella de cualquier forma, se vería mucho más hermosa estando de pie. _Añadió el joven mientras agarraba una de las manos de la lituana y la ayudaba a levantarse. _ Es más, si alguien debería inclinarse, esos deberíamos ser nosotros.

_ ¿V-vosotros? ¿Por qué deberíais hacer eso? _Preguntó la lituana un tanto sorprendida al ver cómo el joven la reverenciaba.

_ ¿Por qué? Por haber mostrado amabilidad con mi padre en este momento y… por vuestra persona simplemente. ¿Acaso vuestra belleza no merece mis más elegantes reverencias? Yo creo que sí, mi señora. _Dijo el joven imitando el vocabulario que había usado su padre. El joven era listo, sin duda. Si se ganaba los favores de la chica quizás en un futuro le tuviera como favorito y eso le beneficiaría, sin duda.

_ V-vaya, m-muchas gracias, no sé qué decir en estos momentos. _Dijo la chica harto nerviosa a la par que sonrojada. No estaba muy acostumbrada a tales halagos.

_ Cualquier cosa estará bien, mi señora. Cualquiera de vuestras palabras serán melodiosos cánticos para mis oídos. _Y dicho esto, el joven depositó un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano de su señora.

Ante esta última alabanza Helena no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar una pequeña risita, como a toda mujer la gustaba que le dijeran cosas bonitas y que acompañaran esas hermosas palabras con actos gentiles. Y eso era justo lo que estaba haciendo Darius en ese momento.

Nikolai, el cual se había alejado de los presentes y estaba distraído admirando el vuelo de una mosca que se había colado en el castillo, escuchó esa pequeña risa por parte de su esposa y sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. La lituana solo se reía así con él y no podía hacerlo con nadie más. Cuando prestó atención a su esposa y a los dos hombres que la acompañaban, su mirada se volvió más fría de lo habitual, si es que eso era posible. Caminó con rapidez hasta donde se encontraba Helena, se posicionó detrás de ella y, la abrazó por la espalda con cierto dejo de posesividad tirando de ella hacia atrás, haciéndola retroceder un par de pasos, alejándola del joven que la estaba cortejando. Porque sí, a sus ojos aquello no eran simples adulaciones, era un cortejo en toda regla. Miró con determinación a Darius. Sus ojos se clavaron en él como dos potentes y afilados cuchillos. Era una mirada que inspiraba temor, sin duda.

Darius se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos posicionándose junto a su padre de nuevo intentando evitar la mortal mirada que le estaba dedicando el bielorruso. Era increíble como un crío al cual sacaba una cabeza, le había intimidado de aquel modo.

_ Sí, sí. Sir Andrius gracias por salvarme y todas las formalidades que se suelen decir en estos casos. Pero ahora MI esposa _Dijo el bielorruso poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra "mi"_ y yo tenemos que irnos. Así que adiós.

Y así, sin decir una palabra más, agarró a la lituana de la mano y la dirigió hacia la salida. Ni una palabra salió de sus labios hasta que llegaron al lago. La verdad era que aunque Nikolai no amara a la chica, le había molestado de sobremanera que otro hombre la cortejara. Si hubiera tenido con él en ese momento un cuchillo se lo hubiera clavado a Darius entre ceja y ceja. Ella era su esposa, de nadie más. Y lo que era suyo no se tocaba. El niño era muy posesivo y no le importaba reflejarlo en su carácter.

Helena por otra parte estaba muy contenta. ¡Nikolai se había puesto celoso! O al menos así se lo había parecido a ella. Y ya se sabe, los celos son una muestra de amor. Nikolai la quería. Bueno, quizás no tanto, de momento, pero al menos se preocupaba por ella un poco, y eso a ella le bastaba.

Ambas naciones no tardaron más de cinco minutos en llegar al lago. Era un lugar más bien solitario y muy bello, estaba rodeado de árboles de hojas verdes y brillantes, de flores de vivos colores y el agua del propio lago era cristalina y fresca. Un paisaje propio del "locus amoenus", aquel lugar idílico del que tanto hablaban algunos autores en sus poemas.

Helena se acercó al lago y metió una de sus manos en el agua comprobando su temperatura.

_ ¿Nikolai, quieres bañarte? Hoy hace calor y el agua no parece estar muy fría.

_ No me apetece mucho. Es que me da pereza y no quiero mojarme la venda. _Dijo el niño señalando su brazo herido.

_ Oh… pero yo quería que nos bañáramos juntos… ¿Acaso no sabes nadar? ¿Es por eso por lo que no te quieres bañar?

_ ¡Qué bobada! ¡Claro que sé nadar! Ya te he dicho que solo me da pereza. Ve tú, no seas agobiante. _Nikolai finalmente se sentó en la hierba apoyando su espalda contra el tronco de un gran sauce que se alzaba a la orilla del lago.

Helena desistió en sus intentos de convencer al niño y empezó a desvestirse, no iba a bañarse con un vestido hecho de una tela tan pesada como el que llevaba aquel día. Bajo el vestido llevaba una ligera prenda que se asemejaba a un camisón blanco que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas. Tras esto deshizo el peinado que llevaba aquel día y se lanzó sin dudarlo al agua.

La chica se dedicó a bracear un rato y luego a bucear, intentando probarse a sí misma cuánto tiempo podía aguantar sin respirar bajo el agua. Cuando se aburrió se dedicó a intentar atrapar los pequeños peces que a veces pasaban a su lado. Nikolai, mientras tanto, miraba a la chica y de vez en cuando soltaba una pequeña risa ante los movimientos tan exagerados y las caídas sobre el agua que realizaba Helena intentando capturar los escurridizos peces. La verdad es que era entretenido verla.

_ ¿De qué te ríes? _Preguntó la lituana nadando hasta la orilla, cerca de donde se encontraba Nikolai.

_ De ti. No es que seas muy hábil cazando. _Respondió sin contener la risa el joven.

_ Mira quién fue a hablar. _ Dijo riendo también Helena mientras le salpicaba con el agua un poco.

Nikolai no se quedó atrás y, acercándose al agua, metió la mano que no tenía vendada y la salpicó también. Así estuvieron unos minutos, jugando entre carcajadas, divertidas sonrisas y miradas cómplices con cierto toque de cariño.

Cuando la chica se empezó a quedar fría decidió salir del agua. Pidió a Nikolai que le acercara el vestido que traía para así ponérselo nada más salir del lago y calentarse. Ya se secaría más tranquilamente cuando estuviera en su dormitorio. El bielorruso se puso de pie y sostuvo su vestido esperando a que la chica saliera del agua.

Sin mucho esfuerzo la lituana salió del lago y lo primero que hizo fue escurrirse el pelo.

Nikolai la miró detenidamente notando cómo su cara enrojeció súbitamente y es que la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos era algo que no había visto nunca.

El ligero vestido que portaba la lituana se había pegado a su cuerpo y, al ser de color blanco se transparentaba en gran medida, dejando a relucir algunas zonas del cuerpo de la chica, como era el caso de sus muslos, su vientre y su pecho. Sin poder evitarlo los ojos de Nikolai se posaron sobre esta última parte del cuerpo de la muchacha.

La redondez de sus formas era de alguna forma atrayente para él, Helena no era ninguna niña, no, era una mujer. No en vano Adán cayó ante la tentación de Eva. Así pensó Nikolai. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si el cuerpo de una mujer era así?

En ese entonces, Nikolai se dio cuenta de que algo en él estaba cambiando. Más en concreto algo debajo de sus pantalones estaba cambiando. Se miró a sí mismo un momento y, al ver este "cambio" que se había producido en su cuerpo, dejó caer el vestido de la lituana rápidamente, dio la espalda a Helena y pasó a estirar su camisa intentando cubrirse. Aquel pequeño "accidente" podía notarse bajo sus pantalones. En ese momento maldijo a Jánica por obligarle a vestir ropas elegantes y ajustadas.

_ ¿Nikolai? ¿Por qué tiras mi vestido? _Preguntó Helena un poco molesta sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Ella misma no se daba cuenta de la reacción que la visión de su cuerpo semi-expuesto había producido en su esposo.

_ P-p-por nada. Me voy a casa. _Contestó el bielorruso tartamudeando de puros nervios, esto no sucedía muy a menudo.

_ ¿Eh? Pero espérame, ¿no?

_ ¡N-no puedo!

Y dicho esto el bielorruso corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Castillo Real dejando a una muy confusa Helena en el lago.

Nikolai corrió y corrió hacia los establos, estaba claro que no entraría al castillo. ¿Qué diría si alguien notaba lo que le había pasado? No, no podía arriesgarse a exponerse de aquella manera. Se escondió en uno de los compartimentos vacíos (probablemente era del caballo que habían usado Dmitri y Jánica para salir aquella mañana a la ciudad) y se sentó abrazándose a sí mismo esperando a que aquello pasara.

Al cabo de unos cinco minutos Dmitri llegó a los establos. Llevaba a uno de los caballos a su compartimento correspondiente. Jánica se había negado a pisar aquel "sucio lugar", como lo llamaba ella. Para su sorpresa encontró a su hermano abrazándose a sí mismo y con sus manos cubriendo su cara murmurando frases como: "Baja de una vez, baja de una vez… ¡Baja de una vez, maldita sea!"

_ ¿Nikolai, qué haces aquí? _El niño dio un respingo al descubrir a su hermano e instintivamente tiró aún más de su camisa. Su cara reflejaba auténtico pánico, algo que preocupó a Dmitri. _ ¿Te pasa algo?

_ ¡No! ¡No me pasa nada, ahora vete, vete, vete!

_ No me voy a ir, algo te pasa y no me lo quieres contar. ¿Por qué no se lo quieres contar a tu hermano mayor? ¿Es que no me tienes confianza? ¿No me digas que no me quieres? _Dijo el ucraniano algo asustado ante la idea de que su precioso hermano menor le odiara o algo así por no haberle salvado del oso.

_ ¡Que no es eso! ¡T-tú solo vete!

_ Oh, dios mío. A-ahora tartamudeas. ¿Qué te ocurre, Nikolai? _Preguntó el chico agarrando a su hermano menor y alzándole un poco. Como era de esperar Nikolai empezó a revolverse.

_ ¡Suéltame, no me mires!

_ ¿Qué no te mire dices…?

Ahora fue cuando Dmitri lo comprendió todo. La cara roja de su hermano, su insistencia para que se fuera, para que no le mirara… Su hermano ya era todo un hombrecito.

Nikolai se dio cuenta de que su hermano había notado su "accidente" y, tras revolverse con algo más de brusquedad consiguió soltarse y volvió a cubrirse.

_ ¡Te dije que no me miraras!

_ ¿Cómo te ha pasado eso? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? _Preguntó Dmitri intentando contener una pequeña risa.

_ ¡No estaba haciendo nada! Estaba con Helena y me pasó eso.

_ Con Helena dices… O-oh, bueno, estáis casados, debí imaginar que ya… ejem… _Ante la cara de incomprensión que estaba poniendo Nikolai su hermano decidió indagar más en el asunto por si no era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. _Estabas con Helena y qué pasó.

_ ¡Y yo qué sé! Que se estaba bañando y… salió del agua y… e-el vestido que llevaba se le pegó al cuerpo y la vi. Y no podía dejar de mirarla y... me pasó eso. _Argumentó el pequeño bielorruso cruzándose de brazos y volviendo a enrojecer. No quería hablar de esos temas con su hermano. Bueno, ni con su hermano ni con nadie.

_ ¡Ah! Ya lo comprendo. _Dijo dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio el ucraniano. Era cierto que a esas edades ya era normal mantener relaciones carnales, más aún si se estaba casado, pero a sus ojos Nikolai siempre sería un niñito pequeño e inocente. Aunque lo de inocente se lo tendría que empezar a replantear. _ Y… ¿esto te había pasado antes?

_ Mmm… alguna vez… pero fue sin querer, y se me pasó más rápido que ahora. Ahora… está tardando, ¡no se baja!

_ Créeme que se acabará bajando. _Dijo riendo el mayor. _ Tú no te preocupes.

_ Si tú lo dices… Pero vete ya. Déjame solo de una vez.

_ Vale, vale. Ya me marcho… _Pero justo antes de irse, se lanzó a darle un abrazo a su hermano menor. _¡Ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho! ¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!

_ ¡QUE TE VAYAS!

Y con ese pequeño e insolente grito por parte del bielorruso Dmitri abandonó los establos mientras se iba riendo para sus adentros. ¡La pubertad, divino tesoro, sin duda!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: De amores y odios

Una cálida mañana primaveral se cernía sobre Polonia aquel día. El Sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo y la brisa corría fresca. Era una mañana ideal para dar un paseo, al menos así lo pensó Jánica. Bueno, más que un paseo, lo que pretendía hacer aquel día era un recado y uno muy importante además.

Así pues, mirándose en el espejo de su dormitorio una vez más aquel día y cerciorándose de que su pelo estuviera perfecto, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, donde supuso que estaría su futuro esposo. Le había permitido desayunar sin ella ya que no tenía hambre, los nervios de la boda que se celebraría en apenas unos días le cerraban el estómago.

_ ¡Dmitri! _ Llamó la chica entrando en el comedor y viendo al ucraniano desayunar tranquilamente. _ ¿Todavía no has acabado? Ay, dios, ¿a qué esperas? Venga, date prisa, quiero salir ya. Y cuando digo ya, es como que ¡YA!

Dmitri había contemplado aquella escena con una expresión malhumorada en el rostro, ¿ya desde tan temprano le estaba dando órdenes? Estaba claro que ese día iba a ser muy largo, sin embargo, esta vez no le hizo caso y siguió desayunando tranquilamente. A su lado, estaba Nikolai, al cual se le había quitado el apetito al ver la expresión enfurecida de la polaca. Parecía una leona a punto de atacar, le había asustado, sin duda.

_ … Te vas a casar, con esa "cosa". _Dijo Nikolai rompiendo el silencio de repente.

_ Ya… Jánica es una mandona y su voz aguda me rechina en los oídos cada maldita mañana… _Dijo Dmitri tras soltar un largo suspiro. _ Nikolai, no sabes la suerte que tienes de tener una esposa tranquila y sumisa, lo que daría yo por tener una así.

_ Yo te la regalo. _Ante estas palabras el ucraniano le dio una pequeña colleja a su hermano menor reprendiéndole por despreciar de ese modo a su esposa. _¡Eh!

_ Ni "eh" ni nada. Trata bien a Helena.

_ La trataré como me dé la gana, déjame en paz.

Hablando como se dice "del rey de roma", apareció de repente la lituana, la cual se detuvo unos instantes al ver que en el comedor se hallaban Dmitri y Nikolai. El bielorruso la saludó vagamente con la mano para que así su hermano viera que se portaba bien con ella, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Helena no correspondió su saludo como usualmente hacía, sino que simplemente siguió su camino, ignorándole completamente. La muchacha seguía enfadada con el niño por haberla dejado sola el día anterior así que, aunque le costara, decidió ignorarle.

_ Esto es nuevo. _Sentenció Nikolai extrañándose por completo debido a la actitud de su mujer.

_ ¿Qué le has hecho?

_ Nada.

_ ¿Nada? _Preguntó riendo el ucraniano ante la ingenuidad del muchacho. _Espero que esas palabras no salgan nunca de la boca de Helena, porque cuando una mujer dice que no pasa "nada", significa que todo está mal.

_ Qué raras son las mujeres.

_ ¡Dmitri! ¡Te digo que vengas ya! _Se oyó chillar a la polaca desde lejos interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos naciones masculinas.

_ ¡Que ya voy! _ Dicho esto el rubio se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia la salida dejando al pequeño bielorruso desayunar solo. _ Dios, dame fuerzas…

De este modo, Dmitri, siguiendo las órdenes de Jánica, se encaminó hacia el centro de la ciudad con ella. Cabalgaron en un precioso caballo blanco perfectamente ataviado con exquisitos mantos hechos con hilos de oro y telas de terciopelo hasta que llegaron al mercado. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de vida. Los niños corrían y jugaban a perseguir gatos, las voces de las mujeres que vendían telas y perfumes corrían veloces en el aire, pequeñas multitudes se agolpaban en los puestos de fruta esperando conseguir las mejores piezas… Movimiento por doquier.

_ No sé por qué hemos tenido que venir aquí… otra vez. _Dijo Dmitri de repente. Llevaban ya tres días desperdiciando la mañana en aquel lugar atestado de gente.

_ Pues es obvio, querido. Para comprar las últimas cosas para la boda.

_ ¿Y no se pueden encargar las sirvientas de ello? Para eso las pagas, ¿no?

_ ¡Por favor! ¡Esas no tienen un mínimo de gusto! Seguro que cogen una tela horrible para mi vestido. Eso sería, como que, una total y absoluta calamidad. ¡Yo, vestida mal el mismísimo día de mi boda! Antes muerta.

_ ¿Qué piensas hacer otro vestido estando a un par de días de la boda? ¡Pero si el que tenías te gustaba! No sé por qué has de llevar tanto lujo para un solo día.

_ ¡Vaya, al parecer tú tampoco tienes gusto! Eres un noble, deberías comportarte como tal, preocuparte por esta clase de cosas. Pero no, al parecer más que un noble eres un mísero campesino.

_ ¡Pues no sé qué tiene de malo ser un campesino! _Dijo ya Dmitri comenzando a enfadarse, no soportaba esos aires de superioridad que tenía la polaca.

_ Tú solo hazme caso a mí y estate calladito, ¿sí? _ Sentenció Jánica echándose el pelo hacia atrás con elegancia en un gesto aburrido.

Cuando ambas naciones encontraron los productos que estaban buscando bajaron del caballo. La polaca primero se dirigió hacia un pequeño puesto que exhibía preciosas telas. Eran de un tacto suavísimo y los acabados de las mismas eran simplemente espectaculares. La muchacha se entretuvo mirando algunas telas en tonalidades rojizas. Bien era cierto que su color favorito era el rosa, pero pensó que el rojo impondría más. El rojo era símbolo de poder, de autoridad, de liderazgo. Y eso era justamente lo que quería representar ella. Así pues vestir esa clase de color el día de su boda sería lo ideal.

Dmitri por otra parte estaba aburrido a más no poder. En un par de ocasiones sintió el impulso de coger el caballo y huir de allí, pero rápidamente estas dulces fantasías se disipaban de su mente. Eran sueños imposibles.

_ Dmitri, esta tela me quedaría bien, ¿verdad? _Preguntó la rubia sujetando entre sus manos una tela de terciopelo rojo con pequeñas figuras doradas en forma de fénix. Sin embargo Dmitri parecía no escucharla, estaba demasiado ocupado con sus fantasías irrealizables. _ ¡Dmitri! ¡Atiéndeme!

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¡Qué me escuches cuando te hablo, hombre! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué no quieres que la boda sea perfecta en todo? ¿Qué hablen mal de nosotros en la corte por dar una mala imagen?

_ No… Ya te atiendo, ya te atiendo. _Se resignó el chico mientras suspiraba aburridamente.

_ Pues eso, que si esta tela está bien o no.

_ Mmm… A mí me gusta más la azul.

_ Agh, pero qué poco sentido de la moda. Me llevaré la roja.

_ ¿Si vas a hacer lo que quieras para qué me preguntas?

_ ¡Para que me apoyaras en la decisión! Si es que, de verdad…

Aquello ya era el colmo. El ucraniano no podía aguantarlo más. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella horrible pesadilla acabara de una vez, porque el ir de compras con la rubia era una auténtica pesadilla, sí. Contó hasta diez mentalmente para así calmarse un poco, afortunadamente lo consiguió.

Entonces, y para dicha del ucraniano, se empezó a oír música. Ésta venía desde el centro del mercado, en una pequeña plaza. La gente, emocionada, comenzó a dirigirse hacia el dicho lugar, al parecer ocurriría algo. A Jánica también le llamó la atención, así que agarrando el brazo de Dmitri, se dirigió hacia la plaza. El chico no puso resistencia alguna pues también sentía curiosidad por la música que se empezaba a oír.

Cuando llegaron, pudieron observar cómo un juglar ataviado con las más extravagantes ropas y portando una balalaika. Mientras tocaba algo de música, cantaba las más increíbles historias sobre guerreros valerosos que rescataban princesas, reyes nobles que ayudaban a su pueblo y terribles magos que lanzaban maldiciones.

Ciertamente era muy entretenido y Jánica y Dmitri se lo estaban pasando muy bien al oírle cantar y toca. Incluso a Dmitri casi se le había el enfado que tenía. Tras unos minutos el juglar detuvo su actuación y, tras recibir algunas monedas por parte de los ciudadanos se marchó por donde había venido.

Por su parte, la pareja también decidió marcharse ya. Después de todo Jánica ya se había quedado contenta al comprar la tela que quería y para mayor felicidad había disfrutado de un grato concierto. Así pues subieron de nuevo al caballo y cabalgaron hacia casa tranquilamente.

En esto, el ucraniano comenzó a cantar casi para sí mismo una bella canción de su tierra, la verdad es que le gustaba mucho la música y el haber oído al juglar le había recordado a ciertas canciones que se cantaban en su tierra natal.

_ Dmitri. _Dijo Jánica demandando la atención del chico.

_ ¿Sí? _ Preguntó el ucraniano deteniendo su ligero canto.

_ No cantes esas cosas.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

_ Porque no quiero que cantes cosas de tu tierra y menos en ucraniano.

_ ¿¡Cómo que no puedo cantar cosas de mi tierra!?

_ Pues, como que, lo que oyes, querido. ¿Qué idioma te he dicho que podías hablar? Polaco o en su defecto Lituano, ¿verdad? Pues eso.

_ ¡Pero solo es una maldita canción, Jánica!

_ Hay muchas canciones bonitas en polaco que puedes cantar.

_ ¡En serio, eres insoportable! _Exclamó el chico sin poder creer las palabras de la chica.

_ ¿¡Yo insoportable!? ¡Eres tú el que no acata ni una maldita norma!

Dmitri, apretó los dientes, detuvo el caballo y miró a la polaca con absoluta rabia.

_ ¡Primero mis costumbres, mi idioma, mi religión, y ahora quieres también mis canciones! ¡No lo soporto más, Jánica! ¡No entiendo por qué me lo quieres quitar todo! ¡No tengo ni una pizca de libertad!

_ ¡Desagradecido! ¡Encima de que te trato como a un rey me lo pagas gritándome de esta manera! Agradece que al anexionarte no te traté como un sirviente, como han hecho otras naciones con sus territorios conquistados.

_ Preferiría ser un sirviente pues este puede cantar y bailar lo que le dé la gana. ¿Sabes? ¡Prefiero ser un sirviente antes que ser como tú!

_ ¡O sea, lo que me faltaba por oír! _Exclamó la polaca ya totalmente harta de la rebeldía de su prometido. _ ¡Te tenía que haber dejado en el campo. Apuesto a que serías más feliz allí, rodeado de barro, de suciedad y de la vulgaridad más absoluta. Sí, está claro que eso te pega más que el ser un noble.

_ ¡Me tienes harto! ¡Tú y tu estúpido narcisismo!

Y dichas estas últimas palabras, Dmitri se marchó de allí estando extremadamente enfadado con Jánica.

Por otro lado, Jánica comenzó a maldecir en su idioma natal mientras cogía las riendas del caballo y comenzaba a galopar hasta casa. Para ella sus demandas no eran tan graves. ¡Debería de agradecerla que le tratara como si fuera un miembro de alta cuna! Podía haber acabado muy mal de no ser por ella. ¡Podía haber acabado siendo el esclavo de la Horda Dorada! Y no había cosa más horrible que esa. Pero no, no podía simplemente acatar un par de simples normas. Siempre se tenía que rebelar. Era incontrolable y Jánica ya se estaba hartando de su actitud.

Al cabo de un rato Dmitri se dio cuenta de que se había alejado bastante del camino de regreso a casa, pero no le importó demasiado. En aquel momento lo que menos quería era ir a caballo con la chica, necesitaba estar alejado de ella y de sus constantes demandas por un tiempo. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? Era mero capricho sin duda, pues Helena a Nikolai no le había impedido que dejara de hablar su idioma o que desatendiera sus costumbres. Bueno, puede que sí le estuviera instando a adquirir la cultura lituana, pero eso no era del todo malo. Al menos así lo pensaba él.

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que una figura le estaba observando desde la distancia. Dicha figura se acercó a él por la espalda y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él le dio un par de golpes en el hombro para llamar su atención.

_ ¡Merhaba(*), mi Príncipe de cabellos de oro!

_ ¡D-dilara!

El ucraniano se quedó de piedra al ver ante sus ojos a la representante del Imperio Otomano, Dilara. Hacía un tiempo que no la veía, pero seguía exactamente igual que siempre: Su pelo corto y castaño adornado con una tiara con pequeñas joyas de oro y un pañuelo casi transparente que lo cubría. Vestía su bronceada piel con ligeros y exuberantes ropajes, propios de las bailarinas de su tierra, al menos eso decía ella, para él aquellas prendas eran propias de las cortesanas. Y sus preciosos ojos verdes, que él había tenido la fortuna de ver, cubiertos por una máscara blanca.

_ Vaya, pero si me has llamado por mi nombre humano y no por el nombre de mi nación. Veo que por fin ya me has cogido confianza. Me alegro, me alegro. _Dijo alegremente la chica mientras reía al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico.

_ Q-quise decir Imperio Otomano, sí eso. _Intentó remediar el ucraniano.

_ Ah no, ya no lo intentes arreglar, cielo. _Volvió a reír la muchacha.

_ Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. _Dijo Dimitri portando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas al ser llamado "cielo" por la turca. Ella siempre le dedicaba esa clase de palabras.

_ ¿Y cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Cariño? ¿Amor? ¿Mi vida… ?

_ ¡N-No juegues así conmigo!

Dilara se había ido acercando cada vez más y más al chico, con cada pregunta que hacía, hasta quedar extremadamente cerca de él, rozando su cuerpo. Dmitri, ante tal "invasión de espacio", la apartó. La chica le ponía extremadamente nervioso.

_ En fin, mi Príncipe. _Comenzó a decir Dilara maliciosamente y haciendo caso omiso a la demanda del chico. _ ¿Qué haces aquí tan solito?

_ Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

_ Solo paseaba, nada más.

_ Y yo que me lo creo. Debería llamar ahora mismo a los guardias para así hacer que te aprisionaran. Si se enteran de que uno de nuestros mayores enemigos está aquí ten por seguro que no tardarán en venir.

_ Tranquilo, tranquilo, que hoy vengo en son de paz.

Dilara levantó sus manos dando a entender que estaba desarmada. Dmitri dudó un par de segundos, pero finalmente acabó por creerla.

_ Está bien… Supongo que te creeré. Pero no te perderé de vista.

_ Veo que sigues teniendo el mismo carácter guerrero de siempre. _Dijo soltando una pequeña risita. _Bueno, dime qué hacías tan lejos del castillo donde resides.

_ Yo… em… también paseaba.

_ Huías de la niña polaca esa de nuevo, ¿verdad? _Ante la pregunta Dmitri solo pudo apartar la mirada y avergonzarse, pues había dado justo en el clavo. _Si estuvieras en mi casa no tendrías que huir ni una sola vez. Sabes que yo te trataría como te mereces. Te daría dulces todos los días, masajearía tu espalda cada mañana, correríamos con los caballos salvajemente por las praderas de mi tierra y… por la noche… haríamos el amor hasta que me quedara afónica por gritar tu nombre… Como aquella última vez… ¿No te gustaría eso?

Dilara se había vuelto a acercar al ucraniano, solo que esta vez fue un poco más lejos y le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos, atrayendo al muchacho hacia ella. Su voz era extremadamente dulce y melosa. Estaba claro que estaba intentando engatusar a Dmitri para que así, gracias a sus juegos de seducción y de coquetería, finalmente se prendara de ella y decidiera anexionarse a su territorio. Ya no solo le quería porque tener el territorio de Ucrania bajo su poder sería algo grandioso, sino además, porque el ucraniano le parecía un joven interesante. Tan salvaje y rebelde en algunos momentos y tan dulce en otros… Al menos las veces que había estado con él así habían sido.

Dmitri no contestó. Simplemente enrojeció como un loco al escuchar las palabras de la chica. Era cierto que había compartido momentos muy íntimos con ella y que, a pesar de ser enemigos, la turca hacía que su cuerpo ardiera con fervor y que su corazón latiera un poco más deprisa incluso.

_ Sé que quieres. Tú mismo lo dijiste la primera vez que estuve contigo. Dijiste que me deseabas, ¿recuerdas? Aquella noche, entre las suaves sedas rojas de mi cama, los dos desnudos… Oh cielos, eras tan ingenuo e inexperto. Simplemente adorable. _Continuó la chica.

_ ¡Y-ya para! T-ten un poco de pudor al hablar de esas cosas. _Reaccionó por fin el ucraniano separándose de nuevo de ella.

_ Amor, el sexo es placer y no hay nada de malo en ello. Y sabes que tú lo sentías estando conmigo.

_ D-dé el placer que dé no voy a ir contigo. Eres una infiel y una pecadora. Mi gente ha cortado cabezas a muchos de los tuyos y viceversa. Has arrasado ciudades enteras… ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya contigo? Además, me voy a casar con Polonia en pocos días. Y mi gente está bien en la Mancomunidad. Así que… todo está bien. _Dijo con muy poca seguridad en esta última frase de su discurso.

_ Bueno… _Dijo la chica tras suspirar levemente y encogerse de hombros._ Cambiarás de parecer en cuanto te anexiones y… logre que te enamores de mí.

_ ¡Eso nunca pasará! M-me voy. _Dicho esto el joven la dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

_ ¡Espera!

Dmitri se dio la vuelta de nuevo para ver qué quería ahora la turca y, justo en el momento en el que se giró, se encontró con los labios de la chica besando los suyos. Dilara le abrazó para así evitar que se separa de ella y le besó con amor. Sí, con amor, pues aunque sus palabras estuvieran cargadas de lujuria, su corazón tenía un interés romántico por el rubio, como ya se lo había demostrado antes.

Dmitri no pudo evitar derretirse ante aquel beso y al cabo de unos segundos acabó por corresponderla. No aguantó, fue débil por un momento. Pero… ¿cómo no serlo? La chica era atractiva a más no poder y sus dominaba perfectamente sus "armas de mujer", además, no se podía quejar del todo de las veces que había estado en su casa. Lo había pasado bien y además le trataba mejor que Jánica. Eran enemigos sí, se deberían odiar, sí, pero… no acababa de conseguirlo, más bien el efecto era el contrario. Pero esto jamás lo admitiría.

Al cabo de unos minutos Dilara rompió el beso y miró al muchacho con ternura.

_ Ya sabes que las puertas de mi morada están abiertas para ti, siempre que no vengas con un sable, claro.

_ N-no iré.

_ Ya veremos, ya veremos, mi querido Príncipe.

Dichas estas últimas palabras Dilara se separó de él y caminó de vuelta a su hogar.

Dmitri hizo exactamente lo mismo. Ya se le había pasado el enfado del todo, después de todo, Dilara le había hecho acordarse de la bronca tan monumental que había tenido con su prometida y aquel beso… Simplemente había sido una delicia. Todo su estrés desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No tardó mucho en llegar al castillo, sin embargo no se fue a encontrar con ninguna de las otras naciones, se dirigió a los establos directamente. En ese momento le apetecía estar solo, relajado, y mimando a sus queridos caballos. No quería que la tranquilidad que sentía en ese momento se disipara de nuevo al escuchar las voces de Jánica o las de su hermano menor.

De este modo, calló la noche sobre Varsovia. Una enorme Luna llena adornaba el cielo nocturno, ni una nube la cubría, ni a ella, ni a las miles de estrellas que relucían en aquel manto oscuro esa noche. Era un firmamento hermoso.

En una de las estancias del castillo, más en concreto en el dormitorio de Nikolai y Helena, las pequeñas naciones se preparaban para dormir.

Nikolai se encontraba sentado en la cama quitándose la venda con cuidado puesto que la lituana iba a aplicarle el ungüento cicatrizante que le había dado el médico días anteriores. Para desgracia de Nikolai la herida se estaba curando rápidamente, y es que para él era una desgracia pues quería portar en su brazo una enorme cicatriz para después presumir de ella, pero al parecer solo quedaría una pequeña marca que pasaría totalmente inadvertida.

Helena acabó de preparar el ungüento y subió a la cama con su esposo. Sin decir una palabra comenzó a aplicar la pomada sobre la herida del chico con mucha delicadeza, pues aunque estuviera enfadada con él por haberla dejado sola el día anterior en el lago, no quería ser brusca ni hacerle daño. Era demasiado buena con él.

Nikolai se había dado cuenta de algo. La lituana estaba muy silenciosa y seria, a decir verdad no le había intentado abrazar ni darle ninguna muestra de afecto, ni siquiera había hablado con él en todo el día. Era muy extraño ya que ella siempre amenizaba cada momento en el que estaban juntos con una ligera charla.

_ ¿Qué te pasa? _Preguntó el bielorruso mientras se dejaba curar.

_ Nada.

Nada. La palabra más temida que podía escuchar un hombre salir de los labios de una mujer, al menos así se lo había advertido su hermano mayor, y estaba algo más experimentado que él en el tema "mujeres", así que decidió hacerle caso.

_ ¿Estás enfadada?

La chica apretó los labios un momento al escuchar aquella pregunta. Intentaba contener un sonoro: "¡Sí, claro que estoy enfada!". Afortunadamente lo consiguió. Y así, simplemente le miró con determinación y acabó de vendarle.

_ Pues vale, no contestes, me da igual. _Sentenció el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

_ Sí, estoy enfadada. C-contigo.

_ ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué?

_ Porque ayer me dejaste sola en el lago.

_ Ah, eso… _El bielorruso apartó la mirada y se rascó la nuca torpemente, esto denotaba nerviosismo total y absoluto. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a la chica lo que le había pasado? No, no podía explicárselo de ninguna manera. Tendría que inventarse una excusa o algo así. _Tenía una cosa urgente que hacer.

_ ¿Qué cosa?

_ ¡Pues una cosa, Helena! ¡No tienes por qué saber todo lo que hago!

_ ¡Sí que tengo que saberlo! S-soy tu esposa…

_ Lo que eres es una pesada. Déjalo ya.

La lituana se entristeció un poco por las palabras tan duras que le había dedicado Nikolai, bajó la mirada y se acostó en la cama, dándole la espalda al bielorruso. Jamás entendería por qué se comportaba así de mal con ella. ¿Tan malo había sido salvarle de La Horda Dorada? Podían haberle atrapado de no haber sido por ella. Vale que el precio de haberle salvado era apartarle de su hermana, pero… ¿Acaso con ella no vivía como un Rey? ¿Acaso con ella no se sentía querido? ¿No se sentía feliz?

Nikolai suspiró pesadamente al ver la actitud que había adoptado la joven y la empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos en el hombro intentando llamar su atención.

_Helena… Helena…

Seguía golpeándole suavemente con su dedo índice, pero no conseguía respuesta alguna. Nikolai rodó los ojos y se detuvo. Era increíble que se hubiera enfadado por esa bobada, bueno, para él era una bobada. Pero ya se sabía, las niñas bobas se enfadaban por bobadas. Así pensaba el joven. A pesar de todo debía arreglar aquella situación, o si no su hermano se enfadaría con él al día siguiente por "no tratar a las mujeres como debían ser tratadas".

Siguió con los pequeños golpecitos, pero esta vez los trasladó desde su hombro hasta su cintura, haciéndola cosquillas. Helena no pudo evitar revolverse un poco en la cama y soltar alguna que otra pequeña risita. Era inevitable, las cosquillas podían con ella. Nikolai, al ver que su toque al menos estaba haciéndola reír continuó con su charla y su intento de convicción para que desfrunciera su ceño.

_ Helena… no te enfades. Algún día te diré por qué me fui.

La chica entonces, algo más calmada y contenta ya que las cosquillas le habían hecho reír, se sentó de nuevo sobre el colchón y le miró.

_ ¿Por qué no me lo puedes decir ahora?

_ Porque… no. _Dijo el niño algo avergonzado.

_ Vale… _ La lituana al final desistió y lo dejó pasar, no podía enfadarse con él, simplemente no podía. Le quería demasiado y… le había dicho que se lo contaría algún día, al menos eso era un consuelo.

_ Bien. _Sentenció el chico algo más contento por haber salido victorioso de aquella situación.

Pasaron un par de minutos en silencio. Sentado en la cama Nikolai jugaba con las sábanas de la cama hasta que al final se cansó y miró a su esposa.

_Ya tengo sueño. Dame un beso.

Demandó el niño con total seriedad. Helena se ruborizó un poco porque nunca antes se lo había pedido, normalmente simplemente se acercaba a ella y la besaba. Aquello sin duda la sorprendió, mas no demoró mucho y se acercó a él, dándole un dulce beso. Se iba a apartar cuando sintió la mano de Nikolai posándose suavemente sobre una de sus mejillas, evitando así que la muchacha se separara, queriendo alargar el beso un poco más. La verdad era que se sentía bien, era muy agradable, así que la joven se dejó gustosa.

Ese beso no fue como el que se daban otras noches, no. Fue extraño. El bielorruso se separó pasado un tiempo, pero no dejó de acariciar la mejilla de la chica y sus ojos seguían posados sobre sus labios, así pues se volvió a acercar a ella y depositó un segundo beso… y un tercero… y más. Pequeños y suaves besos que se regalaban las dos naciones aquella noche.

Nikolai entonces instó a la lituana a tumbarse sobre la cama y se posicionó sobre ella, aprisionándola bajo su cuerpo. Helena no se quejó, tampoco es que la molestara en lo más mínimo, más bien era al contrario. Era increíble cómo casi podía escuchar la rapidez de los latidos de Nikolai contra su propio pecho, donde su corazón aleteaba cual colibrí: A mucha velocidad e intensamente.

El chico no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, ciertamente era quizás algo extraño, pero también era placentero de alguna forma. De nuevo empezó a notar un ligero cosquilleo en el estómago. No quería que esa sensación cesara, sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse justo igual que el anterior día, cuando vio a Helena en el lago.

Temiendo que le volviera a suceder lo mismo que le ocurrió en el lago, se separó súbitamente de la chica y se recostó de nuevo sobre la cama, dándola la espalda. Un sonrojo muy notorio se había formado sobre sus mejillas y en esta posición al menos lo podría ocultar.

_Em… Buenas noches.

Sentenció el bielorruso algo nervioso. Helena por otra parte hizo un pequeño mohín cuando observó que Nikolai se separaba. Si hubiera sido por ella, hubiera estado así por bastante más tiempo, ¡hasta quedarse sin aire incluso! La niña sonrió levemente ante sus propios pensamientos y miró a Nikolai, el cual seguía dándole la espalda.

_ N-Nikolai... ¿Me… me abrazas? _Preguntó la niña en un acto de valentía.

_ N-No. _Respondió el joven intentando reprimir sus "impulsos", temía que si la abrazaba se descontrolara.

_ Y… ¿Puedo abrazarte yo?

El bielorruso no respondió, lo que la lituana tomó como un "sí". Así pues, se acercó a él, y le abrazó delicadamente, sonriendo cual tonta enamorada. Descansando apaciblemente.

Pero no todo era tranquilidad aquella noche…

El castillo se sumía en una casi completa oscuridad, todas las habitaciones de la casa estaban a oscuras, ni una vela estaba encendida ya… Bueno, no todas las habitaciones. El baño principal del castillo estaba bastante iluminado aquella noche. ¿La razón? Dmitri, o más bien habría que decir Jánica.

Sí, pues Jánica había amenazado a Dmitri con hacerle dormir en el suelo aquella noche si no se daba un baño como Dios manda tras dejar los caballos en el establo. El chico estaba lleno de barro, tierra y pequeñas ramitas que se le habían quedado enredadas en el pelo debido a sus juegos con los caballos, pues aparte de acariciarlos en el establo, había sacado a los caballos más jóvenes a dar un paseo y había estado jugando con ellos. Así pues, caminó hacia el baño, mandó llenar la bañera con agua previamente calentada en ollas al fuego, y se metió muy, pero que muy a su pesar.

El chico cogió entonces una pastilla de jabón y comenzó a eliminar de su cuerpo cualquier resto de suciedad. Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y disfrutando de la sensación que producía el agua caliente sobre su machacado cuerpo cuando entonces la puerta se abrió de repente.

_ … ¡Ahh!

_... ¡Ahh!

Un grito al unísono retumbó por toda la sala. Este grito fue dado por parte de Dmitri y de Jánica, la cual acababa de entrar en el baño y para su sorpresa se encontró con su prometido desnudo. Dmitri dio gracias de que en el agua se había formado suficiente espuma como para cubrir sus zonas más íntimas. Aun con todo su torso estaba al descubierto, y esto le hizo avergonzarse de sobremanera.

Jánica, poco o nada experimentada en estos temas, solo pudo quedarse con la boca abierta mientras miraba al ucraniano.

_ ¡J-J-Jánica, qué haces aquí!

_ ¿E-eh? ¡Nada, venía a por un peine que me olvidé! _Dijo la joven volviendo a la realidad, dándose la vuelta y cubriendo sus ojos para mayor seguridad. Su cara estaba casi tan roja como la de Dmitri.

_ Y-ya veo… ¡P-pero podías haber llamado a la puerta! _Exclamó el chico cubriéndose con la espuma todo lo que podía.

_ ¡Y yo qué sabía que ibas a estar aquí!

_ ¡Pero si tú fuiste la que me dijo que me diera un baño o si no no podría dormir contigo esta noche! _Dijo Dmitri al borde de las lágrimas. Estas situaciones le avergonzaban en demasía y le entraban ganas de llorar. La verdad era que resultaba cómico.

_ ¡Vale, vale! La próxima vez llamaré… ¡Bueno, qué diablos, es mi casa y puedo entrar sin llamar! _Dicho esto Jánica se giró y caminó hacia él intentando mostrar entereza, sin embargo sus sonrosadas mejillas la delataban. _ Dmitri, hablando de eso… ¿Crees que es raro que durmamos juntos aun sin estar casados?

_ Jánica…

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿De verdad crees que este es el mejor momento para tener una conversación? _Preguntó el chico sonriendo nerviosamente ante la tranquilidad que de repente había adquirido la polaca.

_ ¡Pero es que me está matando saber eso! ¿Y si por dormir contigo, como que, estoy poniendo en peligro mi honor como dama? ¿Y si me quedo embarazada antes de casarnos? ¡Mi virtud está en juego, Dmitri! ¡O sea, entiende mi drama!

Ante la efusividad de las preguntas de la chica Dmitri no pudo hacer otra cosa más que soltar una pequeña risa. La verdad era que ambos ya estaban más calmados. Siempre era lo mismo, sus peleas eran horribles, podían decirse de todo y más en menos de dos minutos, pero pasadas unas horas volvían a estar bien. Era como si necesitaran esas peleas de vez en cuando. Descargar toda la adrenalina que llevaban dentro… Era como si se necesitaran el uno al otro.

_ ¡Encima no te rías!

_ P-perdón, perdón. Es solo que… no te vas a quedar embarazada por solo dormir conmigo.

_ ¿Ah no? _Preguntó con ingenuidad la rubia.

_ N-no. _Era extraño que él supiera más de estos temas que su propia prometida, que era la que tendría que sufrir el embarazo, si llegaba el caso, claro. _Mira, yo dormía con mi hermana muchas noches y no pasaba nada. Así que… no veo nada de malo.

Ante esta respuesta Jánica suspiró más aliviada. Sabía que Helena exageraba con eso de que dormir juntos antes del matrimonio era pecado mortal. Seguro que Dios lo entendía y la perdonaba. Entonces algo llamó su atención y la sacó de sus pensamientos: Una pequeña ramita sobresalía entre los rubios mechones de pelo de Dmitri. Así pues, posicionándose tras él, se la quitó con cuidado de no tirarle del pelo demasiado.

_ Tu cabeza es, como que, un verdadero desastre. ¿No te la has lavado?

_ No, aún no.

_ Dios, qué desastre eres, querido. Deja, ya te la lavo yo.

Jánica entonces mojó ligeramente sus manos en el agua y las pasó por el pelo del ucraniano para así humedecerlo. Se extrañó un poco al comprobar que el pelo del chico era suave a pesar de lo enredado que estaba. Cogió la pastilla de jabón, la frotó en sus manos hasta hacer una cantidad de espuma considerable y finalmente comenzó a lavarle la cabeza, procurando ser delicada.

Dmitri en un principio se había sentido algo nervioso pues esa situación no es que fuera muy normal. Él desnudo y la polaca tranquilamente lavándole la cabeza. No, definitivamente normal no era, bueno, realmente ese día no es que hubiera sido muy normal para él. Pero todas sus preocupaciones se disiparon al sentir las suaves caricias de Jánica. Sus dedos enredándose sutilmente entre sus cabellos, el agua caliente acariciándole, el ambiente relajante de la estancia… Todo eran factores positivos que invitaban a la relajación más absoluta. Estaba tan a gusto que empezó a sentir cierto sueño incluso.

_ ¿Te llevas bien con tus hermanos? _Intentó iniciar de nuevo la conversación Jánica para así demostrarle que ya se le había pasado el enfado y demás. _Lo digo porque tratar con Nikolai tiene que ser, como que, un poco incordio. ¿No?

_ Bueno, Nikolai es un niño un poco difícil. Anya era más dulce, aunque tenía una maldad interna que a veces me sorprendía un poco. _Reconoció el chico recordando algunos momentos que pasó con sus hermanos menores. _ Intento ser un buen referente para ellos pero… c-creo que no acabo de conseguirlo. Si no fíjate, casi dejo morir a Nikolai…

_ No digas eso, fue un accidente, nadie tuvo la culpa. Bueno, él mismo tuvo la culpa, pero no viene al caso ahora. Tú estate tranquilito, ¿sí? Que ya todo pasó. _Intentó tranquilizarle la polaca.

_ Sí, es cierto. P-por cierto… Em… gracias por apoyarme y eso. Lo pasé realmente mal.

_ De nada, no fue para tanto. _Dijo sonriendo la chica mientras comenzaba a aclararle el pelo a Dmitri. _ Y dime, ¿estás emocionado por la boda? No te he visto muy predispuesto hoy, la vedad, era como que te daba igual todo. Y eso pues tipo que no es muy normal en alguien que se va a casar.

Dmitri dudó unos momentos sobre su respuesta. ¿Realmente estaba emocionado con la boda? Por una parte no podía negar que le emocionaba un poco la idea de celebrar una gran fiesta y demás, pero por otro lado… Casarse significaba perder la libertad del todo. Ya no sería un país, sería oficialmente parte de otro, y este hecho le entristecía de sobremanera. El único consuelo que hallaba era que al menos tenía a su hermano con él y que su gente estaba bien económicamente hablando. Así que finalmente asintió ligeramente.

_ No, no es eso, es solo que… no sé muy bien qué es lo que tengo que hacer para ser un buen anfitrión. _Mintió el muchacho, no quería volver a enojar a la rubia.

_ No sufras por eso, yo seré buena anfitriona por los dos, bueno, por los cuatro. Porque Helena es muy sosita y tu hermano tiene muy mala leche. _Dmitri no pudo evitar reír un poco ante las declaraciones de Jánica. Finalmente ésta acabó de lavarle del pelo. _Ya está. Bueno, yo ahora me voy, y ya te dejo tranquilito. Pero no tardes en venir a dormir, ¿vale?

_ Vale.

Jánica entonces revolvió el pelo de Dmitri con cierto cariño y sonrió un poco. Tras esto salió deprisa del baño, sin esperar respuesta alguna por el ucraniano, pues en realidad era muy tímida en lo que a muestras de cariño se trataba, solo que usualmente fingía no tener vergüenza.

Dmitri sonrió con cierta melancolía al ver marchar a la chica. Aquel día había sido agotador y le había dejado algo confuso y con ciertos remordimientos, pues había besado a una mujer que no era su prometida aquel día. Bueno, le habían besado a él, pensó para reconfortarse.

No diría nada de lo que hizo, claro, pero se esforzaría por tratar de mejorar su relación con Jánica pues no sabía cuántos años estaría con ella casados y era mejor que fueran amigos que no enemigos. Quizás algún día hasta la llegara a querer… Quizás algún día.

Notas de la autora

balalaika(*) Instrumento de cuerdas medieval de origen eslavo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Pequeñas y sabias enseñanzas

Dos días.

Solo quedaban dos días para celebrar la boda del siglo, aquella de la que todo el reino estaba hablando sin cesar. En cada calle, en cada tienda, en cada plaza… Siempre había alguien comentando lo entusiasmado que estaba por la celebración que se produciría en apenas un par de días.

Y no solo hablaban con emoción los nobles que habían sido invitados a la ceremonia, no, también los campesinos parecían bastante contentos, pues tendrían la ocasión de ver engalanado el castillo, de ver llegar lujosas carrozas que venían de varios países, de ver toda su ciudad decorada con banderitas de diferentes colores, de escuchar música en cada una de las plazas de la capital animando así a las gentes… Sería como un opulento e importante festival de calle al que todo el mundo podría asistir.

En definitiva, en el ambiente se podía palpar todo el nerviosismo de los ciudadanos. Ciudadanos y empleados del castillo. Pero estos últimos más que sentir nervios debido a la alegría de ver una gran boda, sentían nervios por si algo salía mal. Ellos eran los encargados de preparar todo lo necesario para que cada pequeño detalle de la ceremonia fuera perfecto. Si esto no era así… Ya podían prepararse para una buena bronca por parte de la polaca.

Así pues se podía ver a varias criadas, armadas con escobas, trapos y cubos llenos de agua, limpiando cada rincón del castillo, quitando el polvo a las cortinas y tapices y sacando brillo a toda la cubertería. Los jardineros se encontraban en el exterior del castillo recortando los setos, plantando bellísimas flores, arrancando las malas hierbas y asegurándose de que las fuentes exteriores funcionaran perfectamente. Finalmente, el resto de los sirvientes se encargaban de corretear por la ciudad buscando las mejores frutas, la carne de mejor calidad, el pescado más fresco… Todos los alimentos tenían que ser los más exquisitos ya que con ellos se prepararía el banquete de la ceremonia.

Movimiento y caos por toda Polonia y Lituania, pero sobre todo, en el Castillo Real de Varsovia. Al menos en la mayoría de las estancias, pues no ocurría esto mismo en el Gran Salón Blanco.

El Gran Salón Blanco. Una espaciosa estancia con suelos de mármoles traídos desde la mismísima Italia, columnas hechas de materiales que se asemejaban al cristal, de bellos capiteles decorados copiosamente y paredes pintadas de un blanco impoluto, solo mancillado por los numerosos cuadros y retratos que ornamentaban las mismas. Estos cuadros inspiraban tranquilidad. Bellos paisajes de flores azuladas y violáceas, árboles de grandes y brillantes copas, damas de vestidos vaporosos jugando animadamente en un riachuelo mientras eran alegremente perseguidas por sus jóvenes amados. Una habitación perfecta, idílica, pacífica...

Bueno, realmente no todo era tan pacífico.

_ ¡Jaque Mate!

_ ¡Polonia, que eso no lo puedes hacer!

Jánica y Helena se encontraban jugando al ajedrez en la estancia, rompiendo esa aura de tranquilidad angelical debido a los griteríos de victoria por parte de la primera y a las quejas de la segunda. Siempre ocurría esto cuando ambas chicas jugaban a juegos de mesa.

_ ¿Cómo que no? Si muevo esta pieza aquí te gano, ya lo has visto, querida.

_ El caballo solo puede moverse en "L", así que no puedes hacer ese movimiento, por lo tanto... ¡gano yo! _ Exclamó bastante contenta la lituana mientras movía su reina con rapidez. En efecto, con ese movimiento conseguía la victoria.

_ ¿Ah sí? Pues... ¡Pondré en marcha la ley de Polonia! _Y dicho esto Jánica comenzó a coger las piezas del tablero y a tirarlas por el aire mientras reía ante la asombrada mirada de su amiga. _ ¡Ya está, gano yo! ¡Sí!

_ P-pero, eso no... _Helena suspiró con resignación y acabó por negar un par de veces con la cabeza. _En fin, dejémoslo...

La lituana entonces se agachó para recoger una de las piezas que habían caído al suelo y que había quedado cerca de ella, pero antes de que pudiera atrapar la figura, que casualmente era la de la reina, una mano se le adelantó.

_ Mi señora, se os ha caído esto.

Darius, el joven hijo del caballero que había rescatado a Nikolai, le ofreció la pieza a la muchacha mientras sonreía con suavidad.

_ O-oh, gracias, em... perdón, ¿me podríais repetir vuestro nombre? _ Preguntó algo avergonzaba la chica incapaz de recordar el nombre del joven. Pensó que era una grave afrenta el que no se acordara del nombre del chico y eso la puso nerviosa.

_ Darius, mi señora. _Respondió riendo ligeramente el chico.

_ ¿Sois caballero como vuestro padre?

_ Así es, recientemente se celebró mi nombramiento debido a los logros que conseguí al luchar en nuestra última batalla contra uno de los ejércitos de La Orden Teutónica.

_ Ya veo, entonces seréis Sir Darius. Lamento no haber podido amenizar vuestro nombramiento... Sé que es mi deber asistir a este tipo de eventos, pero como habéis podido ver la ceremonia de casamiento me ha tenido ocupada…

_ ¡No, mi señora, por favor, no os aflijáis! _ Exclamó Darius fingiendo cierto dramatismo mientras cogía sutilmente la mano de Helena. _ Solo soy un peón en esta partida de ajedrez que es la vida mientras que vos sois una reina. Entiendo que no merezco ni una pizca de vuestra atención. Con esta pequeña conversación que estoy teniendo ahora con vos ya puedo ser feliz por el resto del día.

Y pronunciadas estas bellas palabras depositó un pequeño beso en el dorso de la mano de la chica.

_ Ahora, mi señora, aunque adoro admirar vuestra sonrisa, deleitarme con vuestra bella mirada y complacerme con el sonido de vuestra melodiosa voz, he de retirarme pues me aguardan varios quehaceres por realizar. _Darius entonces realizó una reverencia a las dos damas y salió del salón.

Jánica se encontraba muy sorprendida, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. Tal era el punto de su asombro que tenía la boca entre abierta. Cuando salió de su pasmo, se acercó a su amiga y le regaló una pícara sonrisa mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.

La lituana por otra parte se encontraba sonrojada a más no poder, no había podido pronunciar ni una sola palabra ante los hermosos halagos que le había dirigido el joven. Solo había podido quedarse estática, mirar al joven con sus ojos abiertos como platos y dejarse besar la mano. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Jánica había avanzado hasta quedar a su lado y de la mirada que la estaba dando se extrañó un poco.

_ ¿Q-qué pasa?

_ ¿Cómo que qué pasa? Helenita mía, ¿quién es ese chico tan guapo, eh? ¿Algún... amante? La verdad, no me extrañaría nada que lo fuera, como que, con el maridito que tienes... Es obvio que lo necesitas. _Comentó riendo la polaca.

_ ¡C-claro que no es un amante! _Exclamó Helena ante la osadía de las palabras de su amiga mientras cubría sus mejillas con sus manos intentando así disminuir el rubor que portaba.

_ Pues lo parecía por la cursilería de sus palabras. ¡Está claro que te estaba cortejando!

_ ¡N-no lo hacía! Solo estaba siendo amable. Toda la gente de mi corte lo es conmigo, no hay que darle mayor importancia al asunto. Es mera apariencia.

_ ¡O sea, es que estás ciega o qué! ¡Te cortejaba! Oh, espera un momentito... No me digas que no lo admites porque... te gusta. _Dijo con malicia la chica.

_ ¡No! _Exclamó la lituana ya levantándose de su asiento y mirando con determinación a la rubia. _ ¡No me gusta, yo amo a Nikolai! Él es el único en el que pienso día y noche, adoro a cada minuto y venero con toda mi alma. Y por supuesto, el único por el que me dejo cortejar.

_ Si es que te cortejara alguna vez, claro... _Añadió Jánica haciendo un gesto aburrido con la mano. Bien era sabido por todos que el bielorruso de romántico no tenía ni un pelo.

Helena frunció el ceño al escuchar esta última declaración, tiró con fuerza al suelo la pieza que le había recogido del suelo Darius y se marchó de la sala muy enfadada. ¿Quién era ella para inmiscuirse en su relación matrimonial? ¿Quién era ella para juzgar si Nikolai la cortejaba o no? ¡Nadie! ¡Absolutamente nadie! Era cierto que las palabras del joven caballero le habían emocionado, a fin de cuentas no muchos chicos exaltaban su belleza con tal fervor, mucho menos Nikolai, pero aún con todo nunca pensaría en serle infiel, no, aquella idea era totalmente descabellada.

Jánica simplemente hizo rodar los ojos al ver el enfado monumental que ahora presentaba la lituana. No había dicho aquellas palabras con mala intención, simplemente quería divertirse un rato, pero Helena siempre se tomaba todo demasiado a pecho, sobre todo si el asunto se trataba de Nikolai.

No podía dejar las cosas así, apreciaba demasiado su amistad con la chica para permitir un enfado por a saber cuánto tiempo y a tan solo dos días de su boda. El día de la ceremonia debía ser feliz y con Helena enfadada estaba segura de que no podría suceder esto. Así pues, salió corriendo hacia donde se había dirigido Helena y, por fortuna, no tardó más que unos segundos en alcanzarla.

_ ¡Espera, Helena, espera! _La lituana se detuvo al escuchar que la llamaban y se giró para ver qué quería ahora su molesta amiga polaca, pero antes de poder pronunciar una palabra sintió cómo Jánica la rodeaba con los brazos sumiéndola en un fuerte abrazo. _Venga, no te enfades, que lo decía en broma, mujer.

_ No me gustan esa clase de bromas, Jánica…

_ Ya, ya, el tema "Nikolai" está vetado, lo sé. Pero no nos vamos a enfadar a dos días de nuestra maravillosísima fiesta, ¿verdad? _ Helena hizo rodar los ojos aún no muy contenta con lo que había dicho la polaca hacía un rato. _ Que sepas que, como sigas frunciendo el ceño así, te van a salir muchas arrugas y luego ya sí que ni Nikolai ni ningún hombre te querrá.

Ante este pequeño dato y con la mirada de arrepentimiento que parecía estar dándole la polaca, la lituana no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita, no era muy dada a enfadarse por largos periodos de tiempo. Jánica y sus consejos sobre belleza. Puede que la muchacha no estuviera muy puesta en otras materias, pero en el cuidado del cuerpo era una experta. Helena comprendió entonces que Jánica no había dicho aquellas palabras con maldad, simplemente quería jugar un rato con ella y picarla, cosa que le había encantado hacer desde que llegó a su casa. Si lo hubiera hecho con intenciones hirientes ahora mismo no la estaría abrazando y pidiéndola disculpas. Bueno, no es que la hubiera dicho "perdón" explícitamente, pero para Jánica aquellos gestos y pequeñas bromas eran su manera de pedir disculpas, así que estaba bien.

_ Está bien, está bien. No me enfado.

_ ¡Eso es, eres, como que, súper genial, Helenita! _Tras cantar victoria, Jánica le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a la lituana en señal de cariño y la liberó de su abrazo. _ Escucha, ahora que estamos hablando de la boda y demás…

_ ¿Y cuándo no estamos hablando de la boda? Si es de lo único que sabes hablar. _La interrumpió Helena volviendo a reír ligeramente.

_ Ja, ja. Qué graciosa. No hace falta que te diga que soy muy interesante y que puedo hablar de muchos temas. Pero en fin, no voy a discutir ahora eso contigo. _Se intentó excusar la polaca, la verdad era que en esa última semana la palabra que más había pronunciado había sido "boda", pero jamás lo admitiría delante de Helena. _ Ahora escucha. Deberíamos ir a preguntar a alguna de nuestras damas de compañía o incluso a alguna sirvienta si todo marcha correctamente. No me acabo de fiar de las criadas, tipo que, seguro acaban estropeando o fastidiando algún preparativo de la ceremonia. Mejor vamos a supervisarlo todo.

_ Hay que ver lo que te gusta estar al mando. _Comentó la lituana mientras emprendía su viaje hacia las cocinas junto con la rubia. Suponían que allí habría alguien que les supiera contestar sus dudas.

_ Si no lo estoy yo, ¿quién iba a estarlo? _Preguntó retóricamente y con orgullo la rubia.

No tardaron más que un par de minutos en bajar a las cocinas del castillo y cuando llegaron allí la sorpresa que se llevaron fue monumental. La cocina estaba atestaba de gente moviéndose de un lado para otro sin parar, de forma rápida y con cierto dejo de nerviosismo. Los cocineros sudaban como locos ante el calor de los fuegos, las sirvientas portaban en sus manos ostentosas bandejas con diferentes tipos de alimentos, algunos trabajadores del castillo descargaban de su espalda enormes sacos de patatas, zanahorias y otras hortalizas… Aquello parecía el mismísimo infierno.

_ ¡Mis señoras! ¿Qué hacéis vosotras aquí? No es lugar para damas de vuestra casta. _Preguntó una de las damas de compañía de la polaca al ver a las dos niñas paradas como estatuas en la cocina, la verdad es que aquel revuelo les había dejado de piedra, mas Jánica salió rápido de su estado de shock y miró con determinación a su dama.

_ Hazme un resumen del panorama en general, rapidito. _Exigió como haría toda buena gobernante.

_ O-oh, pues… todos los productos que se van a usar para la elaboración de los platos que vos mandasteis para el menú de mañana están listos. Ahora mismos están siendo lavadas las frutas y verduras, recientemente han traído la carne y pescado y están siendo cortados por los mejores cocineros.

_ Bien, y no sabrás por casualidad si han llegado más respuestas de los invitados confirmando su asistencia a la boda, ¿verdad?

_ ¡Sí! Recientemente nos llegó una carta de Estonia. Asistirá junto con Letonia.

_ Perfecto, todo va justo como lo había planeado. _Dijo Jánica con soberbia mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus caderas.

_ ¡Señorita Jánica, señorita Helena! _ Exclamó apareciendo de repente otra de las damas de compañía. Esta tenía la cara totalmente roja y parecía estar sin aliento, debía haber estado corriendo. _ Os he estado buscando por todas partes…

_ ¿Q-qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo malo? _Preguntó algo asustada Helena al ver el estado de su dama de compañía.

_ Oh, no, no ha pasado nada malo. Simplemente quería saber qué clase de sábanas de cama ibais a querer portar para el día de la boda.

_ ¿Sábanas para la cama?

_ Sí, señorita Jánica. Quería ir a recogerlas hoy mismo a la tienda. La sábana que cubre el colchón ha de ser blanca, como es natural, pero me preguntaba qué colores os gustarían para el resto de la ropa de cama.

_ ¿Por qué iba a ser importante eso? Da igual, ¿no? O sea, nadie va a exhibir las prendas de mi cama por el castillo, ¿verdad? _Preguntó Jánica un tanto desconcertada mientras elevaba una ceja.

_ P-pero señorita, claro que es importante. ¡Serán las sábanas que usará para su noche de bodas!

_ ¿N-noche de bodas? _Preguntó esta vez la lituana con cierto temor en su voz. Había oído hablar de aquella noche a alguna de sus sirvientas y parecía ser algo de vital importancia, lo cual la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

_ ¡Claro! La noche en la que el esposo y la esposa se unen carnalmente, jurándose fidelidad eternamente. _Dijo con cierto dejo de romanticismo la dama. Aunque de romántico esto tenía bien poco, o al menos así se lo parecía a las dos niñas, las cuales habían empezado a asustarse.

_ ¿Y es o-obligatorio? _Esta vez a quien le temblaba la voz era a Jánica. Ya tenía que estar muy asustada como para tartamudear.

_ Bueno… Yo no he asistido a ninguna boda en la que después no haya habido encamamiento, así que supongo que es obligatorio, sí. Pensad en esto como una especie de ritual. Es algo maravilloso, pues, como he dicho, se consuma el matrimonio y la novia puede probar su pureza. ¡Es algo muy emocionante! Por eso hay que ser cuidadosos en cada detalle, porque vais a recordar cada mínimo elemento de esa noche. _Dijo la dama sonriendo ampliamente. _ Aunque bueno, señorita Helena, vos ya sabréis de qué trata todo esto pues ya estáis casada con el señorito Nikolai, ¿no es así?

_ P-pues… y-y-yo…

_ ¡Espera, espera, espera! _Interrumpió Jánica de repente haciendo aspavientos con los brazos de una manera totalmente exagerada. _ ¡Exijo que me expliques bien qué es eso de unirse carnalmente! ¿¡Q-qué significa eso!?

_ ¿Qué emoción ni qué paparruchas? _Dijo de mala gana Ona, la dama de compañía más anciana de la lituana. Había decidido meterse en la conversación pues pensaba que todo lo que se estaba diciendo eran bobadas. _ Yo os diré lo que significa, niña. Simplemente significa que te desnudas, te tumbas en la cama, te abres de piernas, dejas que tu marido se ponga sobre ti y aguantas.

Ante estas tajantes declaraciones Helena y Jánica sintieron todo su cuerpo tensarse, el pelo de sus nucas se había erizado debido a la impresión y sus piernas empezaron a temblar. Ambas muchachas se miraron con terror absoluto y salieron de la cocina sin volver a mencionar una palabra sobre el asunto.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo, Dmitri se encontraba blandiendo una espada y realizando algunos trucos con ella: Lanzarla al aire para luego cogerla, girarla sobre una mano con gran maestría, dar un par de golpes rápidos en el aire… Ciertamente el ucraniano no tenía ningún problema en el manejo de esta arma, sin embargo pocas veces exhibía su destreza. Solo hacía esto cuando estaba nervioso y vaya si aquel día lo estaba. Su boda era en dos días y con ella, su pérdida de libertad total y absoluta. Esto era lo que más le tenía preocupado. Bueno, esto y tener que aguantar a Jánica por a saber cuánto tiempo.

Dmitri hacía todo lo que podía para alejar estos malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se centraba en el movimiento de su espada, se repetía a sí mismo una y otra vez que era por el bien de su gente, que no iba a pasar hambre, que podría ver a su hermano menor todo el tiempo que quisiera… Sin embargo los oscuros pensamientos volvían a crecer como ajenjo en su mente.

En esto, oyó a lo lejos el trote de un caballo. Se acercaba al castillo rápidamente. El chico se dirigió hacia la entrada principal y allí se encontró con el jinete que cabalgaba el caballo. Parecía ser extranjero y un poco perdido.

_ ¿Os puedo ayudar? _Preguntó Dmitri amablemente al hombre.

_ Em… ¡Sí, creo que sí! ¿Es esta la residencia de un tal… Dmitri Chernenco(*)?

_ Soy yo. _Respondió intrigado el chico.

_ ¡Oh, sois vos! Traigo un paquete. _Dicho esto, el jinete sacó de una bandolera que llevaba un pequeño paquete que tenía forma rectangular. Estaba envuelto torpemente en papel de papiro, algo tosco y agrietado.

_ ¿Quién me lo envía?

_ Lo siento, pero mi señor me ha prohibido desvelar su nombre. Dijo que vos sabríais de quién se trataría en cuanto abrierais el paquete. _Dicho esto el mensajero volvió a montar en su caballo, se despidió del ucraniano y cabalgó en la misma dirección en la que había venido.

El ucraniano, totalmente intrigado, agitó el paquete un par de veces cerca de su oído, pero no parecía moverse nada, así que supuso que se trataría de algún objeto compacto. Finalmente se decidió a abrirlo. Retiró el papel con bastante descuido y, para su sorpresa, descubrió que lo que le habían enviado era un libro. El libro en cuestión no estaba en su idioma. Ni en su idioma ni en ninguno que él conociera, sin embargo la escritura se le hacía conocida. Por fin lo abrió y curioseó su contenido, pero al ver las imágenes de la primera página cerró el libro rápidamente.

El libro contenía nada más y nada menos que imágenes eróticas de hombres y mujeres realizando actividades "íntimas" en varias posiciones y, al parecer, con amplias explicaciones bajo las imágenes narrando cómo poder disfrutar por completo de aquellas extrañas posturas. La cara de Dmitri había adquirido un muy notable sonrojo. Sin embargo su curiosidad masculina pudo con él y volvió a ojear el libro, no sin antes asegurarse de que no había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera descubrirle mirando esa clase de libros infames.

Tras mirar las imágenes aún sin salir de su asombro y sintiendo cómo sus mejillas aún portaban un color rojizo, notó que entre una de las páginas había una pequeña nota.

"Para que aprendas, mi Príncipe"

Mi Príncipe. Solo había una persona que él conocía que le llama de esa manera: Dilara.

Debió suponerlo. ¿Quién sino que ella le enviaría esa clase de regalos tan… tan… poco apropiados? Dmitri volvió a cerrar el libro y negó un par de veces con la cabeza procurando borrar aquellos dibujos de su mente. Bueno, aquellas imágenes no habían sido tan malas, al menos había dejado de pensar en la boda.

Decidió que ese libro no debía encontrarlo nadie, así que lo escondió bajo su camisa procurando que no se notara en demasía que lo llevaba y entró en el castillo procurando caminar rápidamente hacia la Sala de Armas. Solo los caballeros entraban allí, si ellos lo encontraban tampoco es que pasara nada. El problema era si lo encontraba Jánica. Seguro que se ponía echa una fiera y exigiría saber de inmediato quién difundía esa clase de literatura en sus dominios. Sería un auténtico caos…

Mientras iba pensando en la posible reacción de Jánica, sin querer chocó contra alguien.

_ ¡Auch! ¡Dmitri, idiota, mira por dónde vas! _Exclamó el pequeño bielorruso recuperándose del choque que había tenido con su hermano mayor.

_ ¡A-ah! Perdona, Nikolai. Es que… no te he visto, como eres tan bajito… _Comentó riendo ligeramente el ucraniano mientras revolvía con una mano el pelo del niño.

_ ¡Aún tengo que crecer! ¡Déjame en paz! _A Nikolai le molestaba de sobremanera que le dijeran que era bajito, no lo era tanto, lo que pasaba era que Dmitri era excesivamente alto. En esto, el niño pudo vislumbrar la figura del libro sobresaliendo ligeramente por debajo de la camisa de su hermano mayor. _ ¿Qué llevas ahí?

_ ¿E-eh? ¿Dónde? _Dmitri entonces se miró a sí mismo y descubrió que el libro se veía un poco. No tardó ni dos segundos en volverlo a esconder, aunque ya era muy tarde. Nikolai lo había visto. _N-no llevo nada.

_ He visto que has escondido algo. ¿Es el diario de Jánica? ¡Enséñamelo! Quiero reírme un rato de ella.

_ ¿El diario de Jánica? C-claro que no es eso. ¿Quién lee el diario de otra persona? _El bielorruso levantó la mano sin sentir ninguna culpa. Él solía leer el diario de la lituana, pero no solía decir nada interesante. En la mayoría de las páginas solo hablaba de lo guapo que era él y demás. _Eso no se hace Nikolai, yo no te eduqué para que te comportaras así…

_ Sí, sí, qué más da. _Interrumpió el niño queriendo evitar uno de los ya tan conocidos sermones de Dmitri. _ Si no es el diario de Jánica, ¿entonces qué llevas?

_ N-nada…

_ Dmitri. O por las buenas o por las malas.

Dmitri no dijo nada, simplemente salió corriendo dejando a su hermano menor con la palabra en la boca. Tenía que evitar que Nikolai cogiera el libro pues si veía aquellas imágenes tendría que explicarle en qué consistían las relaciones carnales entre un hombre y una mujer y no creía que estuviera preparado para explicar esas cosas a un niño.

Nikolai no tardó mucho en perseguir a su hermano, sin embargo, esta persecución no duró más que unos segundos pues el bielorruso era muy rápido alcanzó a su hermano mayor enseguida. Se abalanzó sobre él placándole y le tiró al suelo. Rápidamente metió las manos por dentro de la camisa del ucraniano y consiguió arrebatarle el libro, pero Dmitri fue rápido también y lo agarró por el otro extremo.

_ ¡N-Nikolai, suéltalo! ¡Son cosas privadas!

_ Los hermanos no deben tener secretos, así que me lo vas a enseñar quieras o no.

_ ¡Q-que no!

_ ¡Que sí!

Y, tras forcejear un poco, el libro salió volando por los aires cayendo finalmente en el suelo. Nikolai dejó a su hermano en paz y cogió el libro a toda velocidad. Su reacción fue instantánea: Las mejillas totalmente rojas al ver las imágenes y abrió la boca ante el asombro general.

_ ¿Qué hacen este hombre y esta mujer? ¿Por qué están desnudos? ¿Por qué el hombre está encima de la mujer? ¿Por qué hay un hombre rodeado de varias mujeres? ¿Por qué hay una mujer arrodillada frente a un hombre? ¿Por qué la mujer ha cogido la cosa del hombre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Ahí estaban. Las miles y miles de preguntas que Dmitri sabía que llegarían si el bielorruso veía el libro. Maldijo a Dilara por enviarle aquel regalo tan a la ligera. Se frotó el puente de la nariz y suspiró mientras sus oídos seguían escuchando los cientos de "¿por qué?" que recitaba el bielorruso a toda velocidad mientras señalaba las imágenes en el libro.

Iba a darle la tan temida charla cuando dos guerreros aparecieron en escena.

_ ¿Qué es todo este alboroto, muchachos? _Preguntó uno de los guerreros mientras le arrebataba el libro a Nikolai. _¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Pero mira lo que tenemos aquí!

_ ¿El qué? _El otro guerrero miró el libro y rápidamente sobre su rostro se formó una pícara sonrisa. _¡Pero si es un libro de esos! ¡Déjamelo ver!

_ No sabía que tuvierais edad suficiente para poder fornicar a una mujer. _Dijo el guerreros con total tranquilidad.

Dmitri enrojeció aún más y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Ahora su hermano haría más preguntas aún. Aunque… bien mirado… Si eran los guerreros los que le explicaban a Nikolai cómo se realizaba aquello… Él se libraría de darle la charla. Así que dejó a los guerreros hablar.

_ ¿Forni qué? _Preguntó Nikolai totalmente confuso.

_ ¿¡No sabes lo que es fornicar!? _Carcajeó fuertemente uno de los guerreros. _¡Pero si tú ya estás casado con la chiquilla morena esa!

_ ¿Y qué? _Peguntó esta vez el bielorruso cruzándose de brazos. Estaba claro que se estaba riendo de él debido a su ignorancia.

_ Dios, es cierto que no sabes lo que es. _El guerrero en cuestión se limpió una lágrima que se le había escapado al reír con tanta intensidad. _ Yo te lo explico chico. No sufras. Bueno, a los dos, porque supongo que tú tampoco tienes ni idea, ¿verdad, rubio?

_ N-no, yo… no sé nada de nada. _Mintió Dmitri claramente nervioso. Mentía de pena.

_ Bien. Cuando un hombre y una mujer se atraen…

El guerrero comenzó su explicación. Fue directo al grano pues el primer gesto que hizo fue posicionar los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha como si fueran un 0 y luego extendió el dedo índice de su mano izquierda. Entonces introdujo el dedo índice en el interior del 0 que había formado con su mano derecha y comenzó su explicación. Ayudándose de las imágenes del libro de Dmitri, le fue explicando al bielorruso cada uno de los pasos que debía seguir para cuando estuviera a solas con Helena. Con todo lujo de detalles e información.

Cuando acabó su exposición, Nikolai acabó con una mirada de terror en el rostro. Todo su cuerpo se había quedado petrificado debido al "pequeño trauma" que había cogido al escuchar aquello. Y sus mejillas habían adquirido un rubor de una tonalidad intensa.

Los guerreros rieron ante la expresión del niño, devolvieron el libro al ucraniano y se marcharon.

Dmitri miraba con cierta tristeza a Nikolai. El que se hubiera enterado de aquella manera tan brusca no había sido nada bueno. Además, los guerreros habían explicado todo de una manera demasiado ruda, áspera y grosera. Las cosas, por lo que él había experimentado con Dilara, no eran así. La turca se lo había explicado todo mucho más sutilmente, de una manera mucho más romántica… Había sido todo muy distinto.

_ ¿Voy… voy a tener que hacer eso con Helena? _Preguntó tímidamente Nikolai saliendo poco a poco de su estado de shock. Dmitri colocó una mano en el hombro del niño intentando reconfortarle.

_ Sí, pero no te preocupes. No es tan brusco como han dicho ellos. Es agradable.

_ ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¿Lo has hecho ya con Jánica?

_ ¿Q-qué? ¡No!

_ Pues con otra que no es Jánica entonces.

_ ¡Q-que no! ¡Y-yo no lo he hecho con nadie! Pero… digo yo que… si todo el mundo lo hace no debe ser tan malo. Además, esos guerreros solo se estaban burlando de ti. D-digo de nosotros. Seguro que lo han exagerado todo. _Nikolai simplemente bajó la mirada al suelo y se encogió de hombros, no estaba nada seguro de la explicación de su hermano. _Tú tranquilo. Ahora vayámonos, hay que esconder este libro antes de que lo vea Jánica.

Dicho y hecho. Dmitri y Nikolai marcharon hacia la sala de armas y escondieron el libro entre las las viejas armaduras que ya apenas se utilizaban. Tras subieron al piso donde se encontraban los dormitorios.

Por el camino y por pura casualidad, los dos chicos se encontraron con Jánica y Helena, las cuales aún seguían en las mismas. De este modo, cuando las cuatro naciones se vieron, se pararon en seco y pusieron miradas que inspiraban de todo menos tranquilidad. El ambiente entre ellos era muy tenso...

_ ¡B-bueno! Yo me voy a descansar un rato. Como que, tengo mucho que pensar sobre la boda y me gustaría estar a solas. Así que... adiós. _Jánica fue la encargada de romper este aura de silencio y, tras decir estas palabras, se encerró en su dormitorio no dejando pasar ni tan siquiera a su prometido. La verdad es que deseaba estar sola y pensar en las palabras de Ona, en cómo afrontaría su noche de bodas y de más. Debía tranquilizarse pues aquella situación la superaba y por mucho.

_ Mmm... Yo me voy a dar una vuelta con los caballos, ha sido un día muy ajetreado y también necesito relajarme. _Dmitri se despidió amablemente de su hermano y de Helena y se dirigió hacia los establos. Iría a ver a Dilara y a echarle una bronca monumental por haberle enviado aquel libro.

De este modo, Nikolai y Helena se quedaron solos en el pasillo. Nikolai no era capaz de sostener la mirada a Helena, pues no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas que tendría que hacer con ella en dos días.

_ N-Nikolai _Comenzó a decir la lituana rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos dos. _ H-hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

_ ¿E-el qué? _Nikolai preguntó extremadamente nervioso. ¿Cómo no estarlo después e la charla que había tenido que aguantar por parte de los guerreros?

_ Tú ven.

La lituana le cogió de la mano no esperando respuesta alguna por parte del bielorruso y le llevó hasta el dormitorio principal a paso ligero. A cada paso que daban, el corazón de Nikolai latía con más y más nerviosismo. Y qué decir cuando llegaron a la habitación. La sola imagen de la cama matrimonial hacia que le temblaran las piernas. No estaba preparado para hacer lo que se suponía que debía hacer, no, definitivamente no.

Por otro lado Helena poco pensaba ya en este asunto. Ella estaba nerviosa también, sí, pero por otra razón. Revolvió entre los cajones de la cómoda de su cuarto hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Lo cogió y se lo tendió al chico.

_ T-toma. Espero que te guste...

Nikolai tomó de las manos de la chica lo que en apariencia parecía ser algún tipo de manta o algo similar, sin embargo, cuando estiró la tela, pudo vislumbrar algo mucho más impresionante que una mera manta.

Se trataba de una capa de terciopelo de la más alta calidad en color azul marino y negro, ornamentado en los bordes de la misma con pequeñas figuras hechas de hilo de oro. Todo estaba perfectamente cosido, no había ni un solo error en los patrones, ni un hilo se salía de su sitio... Además, el tacto de la capa era extremadamente suave y parecía cálida.

Nikolai se emocionó hasta el extremo de que se le olvidó la conversación que había tenido con los guerreros momentos anteriores ante la visión de aquella magnífica prenda. Tanto era así que el mechón de pelo que sobresalía sobre su cabeza comenzó a moverse de lado a lado, asemejándose a la cola de un perro que estaba a punto de salir de paseo.

_ ¿T-te gusta? Puedo hacer otra si no es así...

_ ¿La has hecho tú? _Preguntó con asombro Nikolai, no tenía ni idea de que su esposa fuera tan talentosa para esta clase de cosas.

_ Sí, me ha llevado más tiempo del que esperaba y algún que otro pinchazo en los dedos debido a mi inexperiencia con las agujas pero... creo que no me ha quedado muy mal. _Dijo con gran modestia la niña mientras se encogía de hombros y sonreía ligeramente.

_ Me gusta. _Dijo escuetamente Nikolai mientras e ponía la capa sobre los hombros. Sonrió levemente al advertir lo bien que le sentaba. Parecía más mayor, más maduro. Parecía un caballero de la más alta cuna, no, mejor aún, parecía un auténtico Rey. _Yo también tengo un regalo para ti. Te lo pensaba dar el día de nuestra "segunda boda", pero ya da igual. Sígueme.

Helena comenzó a seguir a Nikolai por los pasillos del castillo sintiéndose tremendamente contenta, pues pocas veces Nikolai le hacía regalos. Esperaba que fuera un vestido o una joya o quizás alguna tiara para el pelo, pero estas ideas se esfumaron de su cabeza al ver hacia dónde la estaba llevando.

_ ¿Por qué me llevas a la torre de mensajería? _Preguntó la chica un tanto extrañada mientras subía las escaleras de caracol que daban a la torre donde numerosos pájaros enviaban y traían mensajes de otros territorios. Era muy improbable que un vestido o una joya estuvieran allí.

_ Porque allí está tu regalo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No lo quieres ver?

_ ¡N-no es eso, no es eso! _Se apresuró a decir la chica. _E-es solo que... me resultó extraño que estuviera allí.

Nikolai no contestó y continuó subiendo los numerosos escalones. Finalmente llegaron a la torre en cuestión. El bielorruso condujo a la chica hasta una mesa cercana y la hizo agacharse para que así mirara debajo de la misma. Allí se hallaba una pequeña cesta de mimbre cubierta por una manta y, bajo la manta, algo se movía.

Helena retiró la suave manta con curiosidad y, cuando vio la figura que había en la cesta, sus ojos brillaron de pura emoción.

Un pequeño cachorro de lobo de color negro totalmente lloriqueaba dentro de la cesta. Era la cosa más bonita que había visto Helena en su vida. Los lobos eran su vida entera y ese cachorro se le había hecho la criatura más adorable del mundo.

_ ¿¡Es para mí!? _Preguntó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro la chica.

_ ¿Para quién sino? ¿A quién le gustan más que a ti los lobos en este castillo?

_ ¡Muchas gracias, Nikolai! _La lituana acarició al pequeño animal con suavidad y sin perder la sonrisa aún. _ Pero... ¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

_ En el bosque. Hace pocos días paseaba por allí y lo encontré solo. Creo que su madre lo ha abandonado pues esperé una hora y media a ver si aparecía su madre o alguno de sus hermanos y no fue así. De modo que... lo cogí.

_ ¿Y no te mordió?

_ No. Es muy pequeño, no muerde fuerte todavía. No puede tomar carne, solo toma leche.

_ Claro, por eso no se ha comido a los pájaros de esta torre... _Helena dejó de acariciar un momento al pequeño lobo y se lanzó a los brazos del bielorruso. Nikolai, el cual no solía corresponder nunca sus abrazos, esta vez le dio una alegría a la chica y le devolvió el abrazo. Interiormente estaba contento pues había acertado de lleno con su regalo, era "un marido 10", claro que sí.

Uno par de minutos después la lituana rompió ligeramente el abrazo y miró al chico a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos azules que tanto la gustaban... En ese momento lo supo. El día de la noche de bodas se entregaría a él con la felicidad más absoluta. Da igual lo que pasara aquella noche, si era con Nikolai estaría bien. Lo único que la importaba en ese momento era complacer a Nikolai, sería una buena esposa para él y cumpliría su deber esa noche.

_¡Voy a enseñarle el lobo a Jánica! ¡Seguro que dice que es muy bonito! _Y dichas estas palabras, Helena acabó por separarse del niño, cogió al pequeño cachorro de lobo delicadamente y salió de la torre con paso ágil, queriéndoles mostrar a todo el mundo el maravilloso regalo que le había hecho su esposo.

Nikolai, por otra parte, se levantó del suelo y se sacudió un poco los pantalones y, justo cuando iba a abandonar la torre, llegó un pájaro portando una carta bajo su pico. Era un halcón. Un ave extraña. Los halcones no solían aparecer por el castillo, además, ese halcón le sonaba de algo... Le había visto en alguna parte...

Entonces lo supo.

La Horda Dorada.

Aquel halcón era de La Horda Dorada.

Rápidamente cogió la carta y la abrió algo asustado pensando que sería un mensaje declarando una nueva guerra o algo por el estilo, pero no. Su cara de espanto cambió a una de total sorpresa al ver el remitente del sobre.

"De Anya"

Su hermana, su tan amada Anya le había enviado una carta...

* * *

Notas de la autora:

(*)Chernenco es el apellido usado en el fandom para Ucrania.


End file.
